


Lullaby of dreams

by Soujiru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Drama, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Rebirth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soujiru/pseuds/Soujiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mil demonios agobian a Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter es víctima de la depresión. Una llamada del destino, un efímero instante y la vida de ambos jóvenes cambiará de forma permanente. ¿Lograrán sobrevivir a un mal que ha despertado con temible fuerza?, o ¿la oscuridad logrará acabar con ellos?, la esperanza con su canto suave y melodioso guiará sus corazones. La victoria está en la voz de quien la busca, todos los sueños al fin son una dulce canción de cuna... un "Lullaby of dreams".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby of dreams

Capítulo 1

Aquella sensación como de serpenteantes latigazos volvió a extenderse desde el centro de su pecho hacia el resto de su cuerpo. El dolor que sabía bien no era físico lo recorría grande y fuerte. Se sentía asfixiado, como cada vez que aquella sensación lo invadía, pero sabía muy bien que nada podía hacer al respecto. Al fin y al cabo, los Malfoys son perfectos, sólo pueden ser perfectos. La sensación era dolorosa pero curiosamente no era el tipo de dolor al que estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar. Era un dolor diferente, era como si su alma se desgarrase en pedazos pero su cuerpo se mantuviera intacto. Pero él estaba bien, debía estarlo, al fin y al cabo un Malfoy es perfecto, un Malfoy sólo puede ser perfecto. Era curioso, ese dolor era fácilmente eliminable, pero… eliminarlo implicaba un pequeño costo. Si sus padres se enterasen… si cualquiera se enterase… era por eso que cada vez que ocurría se encerraba sólo en el baño de su habitación, era por ello que utilizaba diferentes barreras alrededor del baño y era por ello que una vez seguro de que nada ni nadie podía entrar, verlo, detectarlo o aparecerse en la zona lo hacía.

-Diffindo.

Dijo en un susurro mientras apuntaba su varita hacia su deltoides izquierdo. Poco a poco pudo sentir como la carne de su músculo era cortada y como líquido carmesí salía de la herida. Haciendo movimientos circulares alrededor de su brazo y bajando hasta la base de su mano pudo percibir como los cortes se hacían más grandes y más profundos. La acción lo tenía en una suerte de trance. No sentía dolor, de hecho, no sentía nada más que una inmensa calma. Era como si por un instante no existiese nada en el mundo, como si por un pequeño instante la paz lo invadiera por completo. Y mientras seguía haciendo cortes a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo, pudo percibir como la calma lo llenaba por completo y lo dejaba libre de problemas y libre de dolor. Pero empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado, eso implicaba que había perdido mucha sangre. Si continuaba así probablemente moriría, pero un Malfoy no tiene permitido morir de una forma tan poco perfecta. Por ello, sólo por ello, se detuvo.

-Recuro…

Dijo mientras apuntaba a su brazo y las heridas de inmediato se sellaron y su brazo parecía estar completamente curado.

-Fregotego.

Dijo apuntando al piso esta vez. Con ello las manchas de sangre desaparecieron al instante y pareció que nada nunca había pasado. Una a una quitó cada encantamiento lanzado dentro del baño y sin más, se dirigió a dormir. Sentía un dolor profundo manando aún de su pecho, pero éste era un dolor controlable, era un dolor que él podía sobrellevar.

+++

Harry Potter estaba confuso, era una confusión como nunca la había sentido. Y todo se lo debía a esos extraños sueños que habían poblado su mente los últimos días. Era como si de repente mil imágenes de alguien importante para él lo invadieran y él quisiera salvarle. El problema es que al despertar todo se olvidaba, se volvía nubloso y no se podía recordar más que el dolor de no poder hacer nada. Fue más o menos lo mismo que sintió cuando Ginny Weasley lo dejó esperando en el altar, sólo que ésta vez el dolor era cien veces más intenso. Durante su último año en Hogwars (pues hubo un octavo año que representó el séptimo que por perseguir Horrocruxes no pudo presentar) empezó a sentir una sensación de vacío y desarraigo muy atípica de él. Esa sensación se hizo más y más fuerte con el pasar de los días, y fue por ello que le pidió a la menor de los Weasleys que se casara con él apenas terminara el año. Pero lo que nunca esperó, lo que nunca pronosticó, fue que ella lo dejara en el altar y que sólo le mandara un vociferador el día de su "boda".  
-HARRY, NO SOMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO, ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAS.  
Eso fue todo lo que el vociferador dijo, eso fue todo lo que escuchó de Ginny Weasley. En ese instante sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho y calló desmayado.

>

Eso fue lo que dijeron los medimagos de San Mungo. Lo que no vieron fue que para Harry, el amar de nuevo se volvió una absoluta imposibilidad. Agradecía de todos modos, que gracias a las pesadillas de su boda ya no tenía pesadillas con Voldemort. Pero eso no hacía que la situación fuese para nada mejor. De hecho, sentirse miserable la mayor parte del tiempo era algo que no era para nada cómodo para él. Sin embargo, pese al acoso de sus pensamientos sólo una cosa lo mantenía en pie… su trabajo. Ser parte del cuerpo de aurores del ministerio le recordaba vagamente un sueño que cuando muy pequeño había dicho a su primo y por el cual fue tremendamente ridiculizado.

>

Había dicho con la infantil inocencia de un niño esperando ser reconocido por ello. Todo había sido en aquellos días en los que a él le importaba mucho la opinión de los únicos parientes vivos que él tenía… en aquellos días en los que consideraba que la familia era importante…

>.

Curioso, sus sueño se había realizado pese a lo que sus tíos le habían inculcado. Ahora era un auror, y justamente ahora estaba muy ocupado como para deprimirse. El caso del robo de una de las bóvedas de Gringots el banco de los magos, había sido muy movido para la prensa amarillista. Como siempre, Harry Potter el "héroe del mundo mágico", fue encargado con la misión de solucionar el problema y por enésima vez a él le tocaba encargarse de solucionar los errores que otros cometieron. Pero bueno, el trabajo pagaba bien (no que él lo necesitara) y al menos así podía distraerse un poco de sus problemas personales. Con un profundo suspiro Harry se despejó la mente lo más que pudo y se dirigió hacia el banco de los magos esperando a ver qué era lo que el destino iba a depararle.

+++

-94… 95… 96… -decía con voz entrecortada mientras hacía el esfuerzo sobrehumano, a su parecer, de seguir haciendo flexiones de pecho- 97… 98…

El dolor en sus brazos era intenso pero él tenía que soportarlo. Fallar no era algo que él pudiera permitirse.

-99…

Pero entonces notó con horror como sus fuerzas lo abandonaban por completo y caía de bruces contra el piso. Al lado suyo estaba su padre, Lucius Malfoy siempre había sido un hombre cruel y despiadado, años de estar al servicio de Voldemort habían logrado que sus facciones se volvieran oscas y pareciera que mantenía siempre una cara de asco. Pero Draco lo había visto sonreír, y para él eso era el mejor premio que podía recibir, era por eso que dolía tanto que la mueca de decepción que surcaba el rostro de su padre fuese lo único que veía en el rostro de su ídolo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tanto tiempo de entrenamiento ha logrado hacer contigo? –preguntó Lucius con una voz gélida y ponzoñosa y Draco sólo podía querer desaparecer ahí mismo- de todos modos, era apenas de esperar… si ni siquiera pudiste derrotar en tus notas a una sangre sucia, ¿cómo esperar algo mejor de tu desempeño físico?

Ese comentario había dolido, había dolido mucho. Draco estaba tirado en el piso de su habitación jadeando, sudado y adolorido y su padre había aplastado el orgullo que él tenía con tanta facilidad.

-Espero que para mañana puedas hacer algo mejor que eso.

Dijo Lucius Malfoy y con displicencia se marchó de la habitación dejando a Draco incapaz aún de levantarse.

Tal y como Draco se lo esperaba, a los pocos minutos la sensación asfixiante volvió. Esta vez era más fuerte que otras veces, pero al menos esta vez él estaba incapacitado para moverse. El dolor punzante en el pecho le recorría, y hacía que él quisiera cortarse en pedacitos.

>

Pensó cuando la idea caló en su mente. Eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo. Si no fuera por la pérdida de sangre él habría podido cumplir con las expectativas de su padre. El problema era ese… el alivio para el dolor dejaba secuelas.

>

La idea estaba materializándose en su mente, una palabra que podía causarle exactamente la paz que necesitaba. Una pequeña maldición que había sido prohibida pero que le permitiría liberarse un poco de la desesperación y el dolor.

-Cruciatus

Esa era la respuesta a sus plegarias. Una sola palabra y él podría estar libre. Lo único necesario para hacer bien esa maldición era querer hacer daño al objetivo, y por todos los dioses él de verdad lo quería. Apuntando su varita hacia su pecho y con un susurro casi inaudible lo dijo.

-Crucio.

Instantáneamente todo cesó. No había dolor, no había pena, no había nada. Él se sentía en paz, en absoluta paz. Era la sensación más genial que Draco pudiera haber sentido en la vida, era una sensación sin la cual él sabía que no podría vivir de nuevo. El único problema fue que duró muy poco. Cuando salió de la suerte de trace en la que se encontraba se percató que estaba tendido en el suelo y que todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido. El dolor en su pecho ahora era una molestia menor, casi imperceptible. Pero él, de momento, no podía moverse en absoluto.

>

Y con esa idea en la cabeza se quedó esperando a que sus músculos dejaran de estar entumecidos y él pudiera volver a sus actividades normales.

+++

Había pasado ya un año desde que descubrió el impacto que el cruciatus tenía sobre sí mismo. Era impresionante sin lugar a dudas lo feliz que había sido desde ese día. Ahora podía estar bien y sólo tenía que aguantar una pequeña molestia menor que se había percatado dejaba la maldición. Él estaba perdiendo la sensibilidad, en otras palabras, su sentido del tacto. Pero… ¡¿qué importaba?!, al fin y al cabo él ahora podía hacer lo que su padre deseaba que él fuera. Él podía ser perfecto.

-Draco, cariño –dijo Narcisa Malfoy, su madre siempre había sido una fuente de consuelo y apoyo para él, de hecho, Draco siempre la vio cómo su ángel de la guarda- ¿me podrías traer el caldero con la poción fertilizante para las flores?

De inmediato Draco tomó el caldero con sus manos y se lo llevó a su madre.

-¿Quieres que esparza (…)?

Pero se quedó paralizado y no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio la mirada de horror que su madre estaba mostrando. Parecía como si estuviese viendo algo espantoso…

>  
Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo al ver la cara de su madre tirando la poción al suelo y dejando caer el contenido y dando una vuelta rápida para afrontar el peligro.

>

No había nada, detrás suyo no había nada. Fue en ese momento que se percató de lo que había asustado a su madre, sus manos… no se había dado cuenta y había agarrado el caldero aún hirviendo. Y ahora sus manos estaban surcadas con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado.

>

Miró hacia sus pies... el contenido había sido derramado y ahora él sufría de las quemaduras pero…

-Draco… Draconis…

Decía Narcisa Malfoy entre sollozos.

>  
   
Capítulo 2

San mungo, el hospital para accidentes y heridas mágicas, el hospital de los magos nunca se había visto más imponente y él, sólo pudo acobardarse un poco al verlo. Narcisa lo había obligado a ir a ese lugar, pese a todas sus negativas al final bastaba una frase de su madre para que él hiciera caso. Era terrible en parte, suponía que de llegar a San mungo los medimagos se percatarían de... “su problema” como desde hacía bastante tiempo había decidido denominar al hecho de cruciarse cada vez que sentía que sus emociones trataban de tomar lo mejor de él. Sinceramente, le preocupaba mucho, y no era por el hecho del daño que, si bien podía ser irreparable, había recibido su cuerpo. No, lo que le preocupaba era lo que pensarían de él... la decepción de su padre... él no podía permitirse eso. De todos modos aspiraba que la mentira que tenía planeada funcionara para evitar las sospechas de los medimagos. Con paso decidido se encaminó a la recepción.

-Buenas –dijo a la recepcionista- vengo aquí para una revisión general con el medimago.

La chica sólo levantó la mirada y lo miró con displicencia, no que le molestara, después de la guerra todo el mundo lo miraba así. Bueno, excepto cuando le querían pedir un favor, en ese momento sí lo miraban como “El señor Malfoy” y no como “el desgraciado mortífago que desafortunadamente sobrevivió y ahora tenemos que aguantar”.

-Espere un momento señor –la mujer hizo una pausa y luego habló como si vomitara el nombre- Malfoy… un medimago se encargará de usted. Espere en una de las sillas de la recepción y alguien lo atenderá.

Draco sólo levantó una de sus cejas y se sentó en el lugar donde la mujer le había indicado, él detestaba las esperas, pero dado que no le quedaban más opciones decidió tomarse su tiempo y dejar que su mirada vagara por el lugar. El hospital de magos había crecido mucho desde la última vez que él había estado ahí, definitivamente se veía más espacioso. De seguro con la gran cantidad de dinero que le habían invertido no era para menos, tenía entendido que parte de la fortuna Malfoy, la fortuna Potter y la fortuna Longbotton habían sido usadas para reformar y expandir el hospital. Nada raro después de la guerra, claro que de las tres fortunas sólo una había sido usada de forma forzada… la fortuna Malfoy. Pasó media hora en la sala de espera hasta que un medimago bastante joven salió a recibirlo, el chico podía fácilmente ser tres o cuatro años menor que él, teniendo en cuenta eso Draco supuso que era un inexperto o que era un estudiante de medimagia. 

>

Pensó mientras sonreía para sí, muy probablemente podría engañar al chico, o mejor, el chico ni siquiera lo revisaría y podría pasar tranquilamente sin el menor de los inconvenientes. Quizá ni siquiera detectaran su… pequeño problema.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo el medimago mirándole de reojo- si fuese tan amable de seguirme…  
Dijo el chico mientras señalaba una habitación que Draco supuso era su consultorio. Sin más Draco se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde el chico le había señalado. Como bien decían “al mal paso es mejor darle prisa” y dadas las circunstancias, prisa por salir de ese lugar era lo que él más tenía.

+++

Harry se despertó sobresaltado una vez más. Había sido así durante el último año, noche tras noche, día tras día, él había sentido esa sensación de pérdida y desesperación. Su residencia actual, un apartamento en medio del Londres Muggle, era sin lugar a dudas un sitio lleno de paz para Harry. O al menos eso era lo que él había esperado que fuera, dado que era un sitio apartado del mundo mágico y estaba en una zona relativamente tranquila. De hecho, estaba en un penthouse desde el cual se podía observar con facilidad el “London eye”. Lo que le molestaba, era que pese a haberse esforzado en darle un aspecto sobrio y moderno a su apartamento, que pese a que lo había decorado con plantas de diferentes tipos y lo había adecuado con cuadros que a su parecer “tranquilizaban al alma”, pese a haberse esforzado por mantenerlo limpio (bueno, Kreacher lo mantenía limpio). Nada había logrado evitar que las pesadillas, el dolor, la desesperación y el horror desaparecieran.

>

Eso era lo que le habían dicho los medimagos una y mil veces cuando les había comentado de sus problemas. Pero esa respuesta, tan simple y escueta, no había logrado satisfacerle del todo. Si fuese como ellos mencionaban, sus sueños y pesadillas serían referentes a Voldemort o a la guerra, pero lo que lo mantenía en vela, lo que lo mantenía con los nervios de punta era algo más… él aún no sabía qué… pero era algo más. 

RIIING, RIIIING

El sonido del timbre de su casa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era raro, desde que pidió las vacaciones que había acumulado a lo largo de su carrera (que equivalían a un año sabático) nadie lo había venido a visitar. Así que, sin más, decidió ir a abrir la puerta para ver quién podría ser. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en frente de su puerta a nada más y nada menos que a Narcisa Malfoy en persona. La mujer llevaba una ropa impecable, su vestido carmín hacía resaltar sus rubios cabellos y parecía ajustarse a su silueta de forma espectacular. La mujer se veía como un miembro de la realeza y a la vez, extrañamente moderna, como si de una modelo se tratase. Harry se sintió un poco apenado pues lo que llevaba era un pijama, en cierta medida sentía como si se presentara ante el ministro de magia con las fachas de un pordiosero. La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo y meneó ligeramente la cabeza, como queriendo quitarse una idea intrusiva de su mente. Luego con ímpetu y una voz poderosa, extraño que saliera de ella, si dirigió a Harry.

-Harry James Potter, por el poder conferido a mí, Narcisa Malfoy, por la deuda de vida que me debes… vengo a exigirte que salves la vida de mi hijo Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
   
Capítulo 3

Draco se encontraba encerrado en su habitación mientras veía como las gotitas de lluvia se esparcían por la ventana. El frío del ambiente hacía mucho que lo había dejado de percibir, pero tenía que tener cuidado en no revelarlo. Sabía que pese a todo un movimiento en falso, una palabra mal dicha y todo habría acabado. En realidad lo presumía, pero esperaba que los efectos de su pequeño y sucio secreto con respecto a la utilización excesiva de cruciatus no fuese a causarle éste tipo de problemas. Esperaba que las enfermeras no le molestasen mucho, él se esforzaba al máximo por ocultar las fallas que tenía y, sin lugar a dudas, ésta era la peor de todas. Su padre probablemente lo desheredaría, o peor, lo repudiaría y le quitaría el apellido. Ese último pensamiento logró que un escalofrío de terror le recorriera todo el cuerpo y que aquella sensación, aquella opresión dolorosa volviese a aprisionar su corazón, su alma, dolorosa e inexorablemente. Pero él estaba ahora en San mungo, si llegaba a usar una dosis de su medicina… mejor ni pensar en ello. No podía aún, tenía que resistir. Le habían arrojado en esa mugrosa habitación hacía más o menos dos horas y nadie aún había ido a atenderlo, el problema no era que le molestara que lo hicieran esperar… bueno, en realidad esa era parte del problema, el detalle estaba en que la soledad era su peor enemiga y el miedo y la incertidumbre a ser descubiertos dos factores que lo tenía al borde de lanzarse una maldición, o asesinar al próximo tarado incompetente que viniese a molestarle… y hablando de tarados.

-Hola, de nuevo, señor Malfoy –dijo el muchacho sin siquiera esforzarse en mostrar su desagrado por tener que estar atendiéndolo- ¿comenzamos?

Draco entonces miró al patético muchacho con la cara que tendría una persona al mirar a una mosca posarse en un charco de vómito. Y luego se levantó y abrió la puerta del consultorio.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –le dijo Draco al muchacho- Necesito saber el nombre del idiota al que haré la vida miserable por desperdiciar mi tiempo. Ah, y aunque usted no lo sabe, a mí me pertenece más la mitad del hospital ya que mi fortuna fue la utilizada para ello y soy el socio mayoritario. Así que la próxima vez que quiera dar un servicio tan… paupérrimo, piénseselo mejor. Por cierto, dígale a la recepcionista que mejor empaque puesto que en 3 días estará despedida.

Y sin más Draco salió de aquella habitación, de aquel hospital, para dirigirse a su casa y poder tener un rato de esparcimiento, un rato de tranquilidad, un rato sin dolor. 

+++

Desear golpearse la cabeza hasta que explote en mil pedacitos no era algo que fuese muy prudente hacer. Pero Harry, en ese preciso instante, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder hacerlo. Era cierto que él tenía una deuda de vida con Narcisa Malfoy, pero pensaba que esa deuda había quedado salvada por salvarla de azkaban, era más que obvio que así no funcionaban las cosas, obviamente no funcionaban así dado que ahora él sentía en su pecha una fuerte opresión y una necesidad cruelmente imperiosa por tener que ir a donde Draco y asegurarse que estuviese bien.  
> Pensó amargamente >

Cruelmente la respuesta era fácilmente elucidable, sí, era bastante simple dada la situación en la que actualmente se encontraba. Tenía que ir y asegurarse que el molesto grano en el trasero que era Draco Malfoy estuviese a salvo y listo. 

>

Así que, suspirando cual reo al que acaban de sentenciar a la silla eléctrica, se arregló lo mejor que pudo y decidió aparecerse de una vez en la mansión Malfoy para solucionar el problema lo más rápidamente posible. 

+++

El destino es una dama cruel y engañosa. A veces, pareciendo más bien un monstruo retorcido tuerce la realidad hasta que la fantasía inimaginable se convierte en algo tangible; otras veces parece más bien un ángel piadoso, que logra que por instantes la felicidad completa y efímera sea alcanzada por unos pocos. Sea como sea, pareciera como si todos marcháramos al paso de los sonidos demenciales que su trompeta marca sin piedad. Y ésta vez, para Draco y para Harry, eso era exactamente lo que iba a pasar. Porque, por una de esas casualidades cósmicas casi imposibles de ocurrir ambos chicos aparecieron en la puerta de la mansión Malfoy al mismo tiempo.

La rocambolesca escena les mostró a ambos que la aparición puede ser una cosa dolorosa, más que nada cuando tratas de llegar al mismo punto exacto en el espacio siendo dos personas diferentes. Lo que no se sabía era que la magia podía lograr actuar de modos curiosos en esos casos. Que, en algunas ocasiones, las cosas suceden por algo y Draco y Harry estaban a punto de descubrir lo curiosa que podía ser la magia en esos momentos.

   
Capítulo 4

El dolor… un dolor tan intenso como pocas veces había experimentado en su vida se expandió como un relámpago por todo su ser. Intenso, lacerante, punzante, indescriptiblemente horroroso. El dolor pareció que se volvió uno consigo mismo y al mismo tiempo como si fuese una cosa ajena. Y entonces, sólo entonces empezó a redimir hasta el punto de desaparecer, en conjunto con los pocos retazos de consciencia.

+++

Draco despertó lentamente, sólo podía recordar haberse transportado a la mansión Malfoy y de repente… nada. Al levantarse estaba algo desorientado. Podía ver que su cuerpo había volado varios metros del lugar donde inicialmente había querido transportarse, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue percibir algo que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo, paz. Estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo, la sensación compresiva que siempre lo acompañaba era inexistente, de hecho, parecía como si se hubiese tratado más del resquicio de un mal sueño que de una presencia permanente en su haber cotidiano. De todos modos sentía su cuerpo adolorido, como con el tipo de dolor que sientes cuando te pegas un fuerte cabezazo, o cuando haces demasiado ejercicio en el gimnasio. Era un dolor incómodo pero no incapacitante y definitivamente era más sobre llevable que la sensación incómoda que hasta hace unos instantes estaba eternamente plantada en su ser.

-Auch –escuchó a lo lejos una voz curiosamente familiar y que definitivamente no debería estar en su mansión en esos momentos- ¡Diablos!, de haber sabido que Narcisa iba a mantener las protecciones en alto no me hubiera transportado aquí.

Y viendo a Potter levantarse Draco se quedó congelado en el tiempo y en el espacio por un instante. Fue la sensación más extraña que jamás había experimentado, en cuanto a vio a Potter fue como si mil emociones con una intensidad inusitada se desbordaran la principal de todas, curiosamente, fue la preocupación. Y sin poder controlar adecuadamente su cuerpo se lanzó directo hacia Harry Potter, su enemigo jurado por tantos años, para poder socorrerle.

-¿Te encuentras bien Potter? –preguntó con un tono de voz que no pareció el suyo propio ya que parecía emocional.

+++

Harry se sentía adolorido, pero lo extraño no era el dolor, era una sensación incómoda que sentía en su pecho y que apretaba con fuerza su corazón. Como si lo carcomieran por dentro pero a la vez como si tuviera una pared que no le permitiese expresar o demostrar las emociones que percibía. 

-Auch –dijo, además de la incomodidad en su pecho todo su cuerpo dolía, de seguro era culpa de las protecciones de la mansión Malfoy - ¡Diablos!, de haber sabido que Narcisa iba a mantener las protecciones en alto no me hubiera transportado aquí.

Mientras abría sus ojos y el dolor corporal se reducía pudo escuchar la voz más atípica que jamás en su vida hubiese podido escuchar. No era el hecho de que fuese la voz de Draco Malfoy, era el hecho de que la forma en que salió la voz fue tan “no Malfoy” que daba miedo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Potter?

Al alzar la mirada pudo ver el seño de Draco fruncido con preocupación su mano extendida para levantarle y un claro temblor en sus manos y en su labio inferior que mostraba lo preocupado que debía estar. 

>

-Sí Malfoy –dijo Harry, pero su voz sonó fría como el hielo, era como si toda la calidez propia que siempre impregnaba su voz se hubiese esfumado y dejado no más un saco vacío y carente de expresión emocional- muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

Y al escucharse a sí mismo descubrió que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Absoluta, rotunda y terriblemente mal. Las emociones que él debía estar sientiendo debían ser las de Draco y la forma de comportarse de Draco era la propia de él… eso implicaba que la única explicación posible era…

-¡Diablos!  
   
Capítulo 5

La lluvia caía intermitente bañando con su suave manto las plantas que rodeaban la mansión Malfoy. Era realmente increíble como aquel lugar tan grande y vistoso en algún tiempo no había sido más que la guarida de uno de los magos tenebrosos más grandes de la historia. Lo peor no era eso, lo peor era el hecho de que dentro de sus paredes albergaba ahora a dos jóvenes magos que se miraban intermitentemente tratando de entender bien lo que había ocurrido apenas hacía unos cuentos minutos.

-Por lo que puedo entender, parece ser que nuestras… emociones cambiaron de contenedor –dijo Harry Potter con un tono tan impersonal y frío que parecía provenir de una contestadora más que de un humano- así que ahora lo que tu sientes es lo que yo normalmente sentiría y viceversa.

-Pero… -dijo con una voz cálida y un poco entrecortada Draco Malfoy- ¿eso qué implica para nosotros?, acaso eso implica que ya… ¿que dejamos de ser nosotros mismos?

-No, eso sólo implica que ahora nuestras emociones son diferentes.

-Y… ¿cómo lo solucionamos?

A esa pregunta Harry no tenía respuesta, ¿cómo tenerla si se suponía que lo que acababa de ocurrir era meramente imposible?

> Pensó Harry mientras trataba de darle sentido a la situación. Era raro, desde que había ocurrido el cambio de emociones él sentía una sensación oscura y opresiva en su pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Es más, percibía como si una boa constrictor estuviese apretando su corazón con un fuerte agarre hasta hacerlo sangrar. Pero, curiosamente, externamente no podía mostrar la emoción que sentía.

-¿Siempre te sientes así Malfoy?

Preguntó Harry nuevamente con su tono impersonal, no esperaba que Malfoy le respondiera, pero como ahora el chico de platino cabello y ojos verdes tenía sus emociones era posible que sí lo hiciera.

-A veces… -dijo mientras agachaba su mirada a un lado, parecía que de repente el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy acababa de encontrar el bordado de la alfombra de su sala como algo increhiblemente interesante. 

-mmm… Comprendo

De repente, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea un poco loca, pero quizá podría funcionar.

-Malfoy, ¿podrías darme un abrazo?

Fue la reacción más interesante que Harry jamás hubiera podido creer ver en una persona, en cuento la frase salió de su boca la cara de Draco Malfoy adquirió un intenso color rojo escarlata y él abrió ligeramente su boca cual pez fuera del agua. 

-Tu… yo… ¡¡¡¿qué diablos Potter?!!!

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, de verdad que Malfoy tenía sus emociones. Él de seguro habría reaccionado de la misma manera si estuviese en la posición de Draco… 

>

Pero ese pensamiento tuvo que quedar a un lado pues tenía que dar la explicación a su actual razonamiento, no fuera que por las emociones de Draco el chico rubio lo fuese a cruciar.

-Verás, al transportarnos al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar parece ser que nuestras emociones se intercambiaron. Como volver a hacerlo puede traer consecuencias peligrosas pensé que, quizá, si mantenemos un contacto cerrado podríamos recuperar nuestras emociones.

-Esta… está bien. 

Dijo Draco mirando al piso y poniéndose aún más colorado. Un tomate maduro se vería menos rojo que el antiguo miembro de la casa de Slytherin. Y Harry pensó, de verdad pensó, que el color rojo le quedaba demasiado bien al chico.

-Bueno, entonces, hagámoslo.

Harry se acercó a Draco y extendió sus brazos. ¿Por qué su corazón parecía estarse desbocando pero él no podía demostrarlo?, suponía que se debía al intenso control que Draco tenía sobre sus emociones. Pero bueno, eso no era importante, lo importante radicaba en que Draco también extendió tímidamente sus brazos y torpemente lo abrazó. 

Fue un momento extraño, por un instante fue como si ambos fuesen uno. El torrente de emociones pareció mezclarse y el dolor en el pecho de Harry desapareció de repente. La desesperación, el miedo, cualquier sensación negativa pareció perderse en el olvido y quedó sólo la calma, la tranquilidad, la satisfacción. Los sentimientos que sentían en ese instente eran tan intensos que las manos de Draco empezaron a temblar y se agarró, cual ahogado en busca de una tabla de salvación, al cuerpo de Harry. Harry lo apretó fuertemente contra sí, como si del mismo modo le dijese que él era importante y además que él, el salvador del mundo mágico, iba a protegerle. Y Draco lo miró a los ojos…

Nunca en su vida Draco había visto ojos más verdes que esos, eran como esmeraldas muy pulidas, como la pradera más hermosa en medio de la primavera. Eran tan… perfectos.

Nunca en su vida Harry se había fijado en los orbes de plata que tenía Malfoy, eran como la luna, eran como la vida misma. Eran tan… perfectos.  
Y de repente, ambos sintieron que les faltaba el aire. Que necesitaban sentir el aire del otro. Que necesitaban rozar sus labios. Que necesitaban sentirse más intensamente pues ese toque no era suficiente.

Draco acercó su boca a la de Harry, temeroso pero decididio.

Harry acercó su boca a la de Draco, sabiéndose perdido si no lo hacía pronto.

Y entonces… ahí… los dos labios a punto de rozarse… la respiración de ambos jóvenes magos aceleradas… la magia entre ambos rugiendo por que sus bocas se juntases… en ese instante en que la lluvia caía fuera de la mansión Malfoy, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy descubrieron que…  
   
Capítulo 6

Y entonces… ahí… los dos labios a punto de rozarse… la respiración de ambos jóvenes magos aceleradas… la magia entre ambos rugiendo por que sus bocas se juntases… en ese instante en que la lluvia caía fuera de la mansión Malfoy, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy descubrieron que… el destino es una perra cruel.

-¡¡¡DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY!!!, ¡¡¡QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTA… ESTA… ABOMINACIÓN!!!

Retumbó el grito por toda la mansión mientras un muy furioso Lucius Malfoy cerraba la puerta de la entrada de un portazo y su rostro se mostraba furibundo por la escena que acaba de registrar.

Curiosamente Draco no sintió miedo, no sintió el dolor que siempre venía acompañado de la mirada reprobatoria de su padre, ni siquiera sintió un ápice de culpa. En vez de eso sintió una furia poderosa, una rabia cruel que pugnaba por salir y descargarse en aquel hombre que durante tantos años había llamado “papá”.

-Esta “abominación” –dijo Draco entonando la frase con tal sarcasmo que parecía más un insulto al intelecto del hombre que el mero formalismo de citar lo que acababa de decir- es un abrazo entre dos amigos. Suponía que una persona con tu… “intelecto” podría llegar a esa sencilla conclusión al utilizar esas cosas que se supone se llaman globos oculares y deberían permitirte ver.

La cara de Lucius Malfoy pasó de enojo a sorpresa y luego una vez más a enojo en cuestión de segundos. Nunca en su vida había esperado que su hijo, su propia descendencia, se refiriera a él en ese tono. ¡¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso del demonio a ofenderlo de esa manera?!!

-ESPERO UNA DISCULPA EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE O SI NO…

Pero la frase quedó a medio decir puesto que aquel joven de ojos plateados sólo arqueó una de sus cejas y con un gesto despectivo y lleno de desdén le susurró algo al chico Potter en su oreja y se retiró de la habitación dejándolo hablando solo. Nunca, en todos sus años NADIE le había hecho semejante insulto. Nunca NADIE se había atrevido a tratarlo de esa forma. Es por ello que con una furia ciega hacia su heredero Lucius persiguió a ambos chicos sacó su varita y apuntándole a Draco justo en el pecho lo gritó.

-¡¡¡CRUCIATUS!!!

Pero pese a que el hechizo le dio en el blanco Draco ni siquiera se inmutó por medio segundo. Sencillamente se dio la vuelta miró a su padre una vez más con desdén y le apuntó con su varita.

-Accio –pronunció con una voz serena y hasta un tanto burlona. Y la varita de Lucius salió disparada hacia sus manos –Padre, padre… yo te creía más inteligente –el tono burlón volvió y ahora más fuerte, como si el muchacho, como si el hijo de Lucius Malfoy estuviese esforzándose por contener la risa que pungía por salir de su boca- Lanzarme una maldición imperdonable, una de las tres maldiciones prohibidas, en frente de un integrante del cuerpo de aurores. ¿Qué estabas pensando?, ¿Qué podrías escapar de la prisión ésta vez?

Fue en ese instante que los colores de la cara de Lucius Malfoy se desvanecieron por un momento y su tez se tornó de un color amarillo tan pálido que asemejaban los dientes de un fumador más que un color de piel “sano”. Pero Lucius era un Malfoy un Malfoy nunca pierde la compostura.

-Incarcareus 

Dijo Harry Potter con una voz fría, gélida incluso, mientras unas sogas fuertes lo atrapaban completamente y lo incapacitaban. Parecía como si la presión de las cuerdas fuese un poco más… fuerte de lo normal. Pero eso era imposible, el hechizo era estándar. O eso fue lo que pensó Lucius Malfoy mientras veía como el auror se acercaba a él con petulante y molesta calma y le lanzaba un locomotor mortis para moverlo cual mero mueble desvencijado.

-Lucius Malfoy, por utilizar una maldición imperdonable en su residencia contra su único heredero vivo a las –Harry sacó un reloj de bolsillo y constató la hora- 1530 (En hora militar eso serían las 3:30 p.m.), va a ser encerrado en una de las celdas de la prisión para magos de Azkaban hasta nuevo aviso. La pena puede llegar desde una cadena perpetua hasta el beso del dementor. Cualquier cosa que diga o haga desde éste momento en adelante puede ser usada en su contra. 

Después de dar ese pequeño discurso que ya se tenía memorizado por haberlo usado en infinidad de ocasiones Harry miró a Draco por un instante y luego desapareció. Sin embargo una duda carcomía su mente.

>

Ya tendría que preguntarle más tarde, no había nada más que podía hacer.

+++

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, los rastros de humedad y descomposición eran fácilmente detectables por cualquier persona. Miles de cucarachas y roedores vagaban por aquel lugar y sólo los restos algo descompuestos de un pequeño infante quedaban intactos. 

-Potter está totalmente deprimido mi amo –dijo una voz femenina con un toque de burla mientras entre los restos de material purulento y descompuesto se levantaba una masa vagamente humanoide- Se ha vuelto más descuidado en el trabajo… es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el cuerpo de aurores esté bajo los efectos del imperius y a su disposición.

-Excelente… -dijo una voz proveniente del engendro que estaba en esa habitación, la voz sonó rasposa y un tanto asmática, pero no por ello menos espeluznante- lo has hecho bien, pronto yo obtendré la venganza sobre Potter. Pronto el mismo mundo mágico caerá.

La maquiavélica, rasposa y entrecortada risa entonces llenó la habitación. Pronto el mundo mágico vería el regreso de aquel al que temían y al que después de tantos años habían olvidado. Pronto todos los magos y brujas estarían bajo su yugo. Pronto todos sabrían por qué él era llamado “Lord Voldemort”.  
   
Capítulo 7

Las celdas de la prisión de magos de Azkaban no podrían describirse de otra forma que no fuese “deprimente”. Los sombríos y grises pasillos acompañados de una fría miasma permanente hacían de aquella lóbrega prisión el lugar perfecto para pescar una neumonía. Pese a que los dementores ya no recorrían los pasillos de la prisión miles de hechizos reguladores de humor hacían que los encarcelados sintiesen los mismos efectos que si aquellas horribles bestias aún continuaran vagando por los corredores. Los guardias eran aurores entrenados, y de los más capacitados, y múltiples hechizos de bloqueo mágico y barreras antidesapariciones hacían que Azkaban aún conservara el título del “infierno en la tierra”. 

Pero pese a lo horrible del lugar, Harry Potter sentía un pequeño dejo de vengativo placer al poder encerrar, finalmente, a Lucius Malfoy tras las rejas para siempre. A Harry le había sorprendido gratamente la reacción de Draco ante el ataque del patriarca de los Malfoy, de hecho el chico de ojos plateados le había parecido, curiosamente, agraciado al despachar con tanta elegancia a su padre. 

>

Se preguntó Harry mientras encerraba al antiguo mortífago en una de las celdas de más seguridad. En el camino Harry se encontró con el auror Jhonson, un veterano de la primera guerra mágica contra Voldemort quien ni se inmutó al ver a Lucius Malfoy pasar por su lado. 

>

Pensó Harry, ese comportamiento no era típico de Jhonson. Sin embargo, decidió sólo archivarlo en su mente y continuar, sentía unas fuertes ganas de volver a ver a Draco y lo mejor era dejar el caso solventado lo antes posible.

+++

Liberado.

Esa era la palabra.

Draco Malfoy se sentía en esos instantes totalmente liberado y feliz. Pese a que él amaba a su padre después de todo el daño que le había hecho no sentía ningún remordimiento por dejarlo pudrirse en Azkaban por el resto de su vida. De hecho, le parecía lo más normal y común del mundo que así se diesen las cosas. Ahora se sentía liberado, con todas las letras, en toda su expresión. Y que sus emociones estuviesen fuera de control sólo ayudaba a hacerlo sentir más feliz y relajado.

Aún no entendía del todo bien a Harry. Había sido muy extraño, pero el tener al moreno tan cerca había sido… bueno… interesante. Un poco demasiado interesante para su gusto. Pero, ¡ah!, era tan confuso. Harry lo había hecho en un instante sentir tantas cosas… tanto calor… nunca, con ninguna de las personas que él había estado había experimentado semejante sensación.

>

+++

Harry al dejar a Lucius arrestado decidió aparecerse en la mansión Malfoy para interrogar a Draco sobre su habilidad para evitar el cruciatus. Lo que Harry no se esperaba era aparecer en los jardines de la mansión Malfoy y encontrarse a un muy despeinado, muy sonrojado y muy sonriente Draco Malfoy que acariciabo un potrillo blanco en los jardines de la Mansión.

La imagen le recordó a Harry, curiosamente, a un pequeño cervatillo que pasta en la pradera y un extraño instinto cazador invadió de repente al moreno. Harry, repentinamente olvidó el por qué había venido. Al fin y al cabo ver a un Draco tan feliz era u na ocurrencia demasiado extraña como para pasarla por alto.

Fue más un presentimiento que una certeza en verdad. Draco sintió como si alguien lo observara y por ello empezó a mirar a su alrededor hasta darse cuenta de que Harry Potter había aparecido en los jardines a unos metros de donde se encontraban él y Spirit (su caballo) y lo miraba con una mirada depredadora. Fue como si un corrientazo frío y caliente al mismo tiempo le recorriera la espalda. Sin saber por qué Draco dio un paso hacia atrás.

(Para ésta escena recomiendo que los lectores escuchen la canción “Closer” de Nine Inch Nails :3 )

 

Harry al ver a Draco retroceder decidió avanzar y una ladina sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Nunca había sentido una adrenalina similar a ésta. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan… poderoso como en el momento en que Draco volvió a dar un paso para retroceder y Harry volvió a avanzar. 

El caballo de Draco, Spirit, decidió abandonar al rubio en cuanto lo vio retroceder. 

> Pensó Draco pero no pudo evitar seguir retrocediendo mientras Harry se acercaba.

> Pensó Harry mientras seguía acercándose a Draco cada vez más y vio de reojo como el caballo se perdía a lo lejos.

El moreno se relamió los labios mientras Draco seguía retrocediendo. Era una persecución lenta que evidentemente terminaría en captura. Draco no se había percatado que estaba a punto de chocarse contra el muro lateral de la mansión quedando totalmente atrapado presa del moreno. 

Una tenue lluviecilla empezó a caer de los cielos haciendo que sus cristalinas gotas mojaran a ambos jóvenes magos. La camisa blanca que Draco llevaba quedó rápidamente empapada por el agua y dejó entrever una sutil transparencia que le dio a Draco un apetitoso toque que el moreno no pudo evitar percibir. Draco estaba muy bien constituido. Su marcado abdomen y músculso finos pero poderosos se dejaban entrever a través de la camisa. 

>

Pensó Draco al chocar contra el muro de su mansión. Ahora sí estaba atrapado. Ahora sí estaba totalmente sin escape.

-Draco, Draco –dijo Harry mientras seguía acercándose y lo miraba con esos ojos verdes tan penetrantes que lo dejaban sin aliento- ¿a qué le temes?, ¿por qué huyes?

Draco tragó saliva audiblemente, mientras trataba de mostrar frialdad en su rostro. Pero sus emociones estaban tan descontroladas que esa tarea parecía titánica, casi imposible.

-Yo… yo no…

Pero no alcanzó a decir nada cuando el moreno se le abalanzó sujetando con sus manos los brazos de Draco.

-Alejate –trató de decir el joven de dorados cabellos, pero su voz salió rasposa y entrecortada. Casi como si no tuviera aire en sus pulmones.

Harry sólo sonrió, mientras acercaba una de sus rodillas a la entrepierna de Draco y tocaba sutilmente. Al darse cuenta de la dura protuberancia de la zona sonrió aún más y acercó su boca hacia una de las orejas de su rubio chico.

-Draco, Draco –volvió a decir Harry con un tono burlón y ligeramente ronco- tu y yo sabemos que alejarme es lo último que quieres. 

Y al decir eso mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del joven Malfoy arrancándole un suave quejido de placer. 

Draco se retorció suavemente, aquel contacto casi lo había hecho enloquecer. Se sentía caliente y duro y por un instante la lluvia pareció sólo añadir más fuego a sus terminales nerviosas.

-De… de nuevo… -susurró apenas Draco, su voz parecía haberse perdido porque apenas y podía salir- más…

Pero pareció que Harry escuchó sus súplicas porque instantáneamente aumentó la presión de su rodilla sobre su entrepierna y lamió suavemente su cuello. Draco se sintió derretirse. Necesitaba más, necesitaba mucho más, el contacto era demasaido insuficiente. Demasiado escaso. ¿por qué Harry lo torturaba de esta forma?

Con desespero empezó a restregarse descontroladamente contra la rodilla de Harry y casi con una angustia inusitada para él trató de besar los labios del moreno. Pero Harry lo mantuvo alejado de sus carnosos y jugosos labios, de seguro para hacerlo rogar.

-Por favor Harry –dijo desesperado Draco- bésame.

Harry volvió a sonreír y se acercó a poco menos de un milímetro de la boca de Draco.

-Tus deseos, son mis órdenes...

   
Capítulo 8

-Un demonio, viene buscando, un hermoso, hermoso corazón… de mi pecho lo buscó y lo arrancó… más no era, no señor, y sigue buscando… un demonio, viene buscando, un hermoso, hermoso corazón…

La canción salía una y otra vez, repetida sin fin en aquella fría celda de la prisión de Azkaban, parecía sorprendente que una melodía tan siniestra pudiera ser cantada con una voz tan inocente. Era también increíble que semejante canción fuese cantada por nada más y nada menos que Ronald Weasley. El joven de rojo cabello como el fuego se movía de un lado a otro, como imitando un péndulo mientras seguía una y otra vez cantando la canción. Parecía no importarle en absoluto golpearse contra las paredes mientras lo hacía. Y parecía que tampoco le importaba en lo más mínimo evitar que el prisionero que tenía que custodiar, un hombre de altivo porte y rubio cabello largo, tomara su varita mágica y escapara de la prisión. No era como si pudiera evitarlo, en su cerebro sólo había una orden, cantar la canción hasta quedarse sin voz y golpearse contra las paredes hasta quedar sin sentido. Bueno… y si llegaba a ver a Harry Potter, en ese caso tenía que atacarlo sin piedad.

(La canción puede ser cantada con el ritmo de “Road’s song” del anime “The gray man”)

+++

Harry estaba realmente enojado. No, la palabra no era sólo enojado, “enojado” no sería capaz de describir la furia ciega que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Cómo era posible que Lucius Malfoy hubiese escapado de la prisión de Azkaban?, ¡¿cómo diablos era posible que además su mejor amigo hubiese sido víctima de semejante hechizo?!, sin embargo, desde que había ocurrido el intercambio de emociones con Malfoy él podía estar “tranquilo” exteriormente y pensar con la cabeza fría pese a lo emocional de la situación. 

>

-Así que primero le lanzaron un obliviate y luego cuando su mente estaba completamente vacía le lanzaron un imperius, ¿es correcto?

El auror Jhonson asintió a su jefe mientras con rostro impasible entregaba el reporte. Parecía que la mayoría de aurores del ministerio últimamente eran más eficientes en sus trabajos y no gastaban tiempo en otras cosas que no fueran trabajar.

-Sí señor –dijo Jhonson con aburrimiento- El auror Ronald Weasley fue atacado de la forma descrita y muestra claros rastros de hostilidad hacia usted, parece ser que como parte de la orden dada por el encantamiento imperius. Por tanto, se considera que es preferible que usted no se acerque hasta poder contrarrestar el hechizo. Lastimosamente, como usted sabe, la mejor forma de hacerlo es haciendo que el invocador lo cancele, pero no tenemos la seguridad de quién fue el que lo convocó.

Harry miró a Jhonson por un momento y luego lo despidió de su despacho con una mano. Era imposible que esa situación se hubiera dado, que un auror entrenado hubiese sido atacado de forma semejante y sin levantar ninguna de las alarmas de la prisión, y sin embargo ocurrió. Era imposible que una persona pudiese escapar de la nueva prisión de Azkaban, en especial teniendo en cuenta que estaba en la celda más profunda y custodiada y apenas habían pasado 2 semanas desde su captura, y sin embargo pasó. La única forma de que ambos eventos ocurrieran sólo podía ser si un auror, o un grupo de los mismos, estaba implicado en la operación. Pero para ello…

>

Ese pensamiento le daba escalofríos, pero era consistente. El comportamiento de los aurores la última semana. El escape de Lucius Malfoy. El ataque a Ron…

>

Así que apresuradamente se levantó de su asiento, salió de la oficina y tomó el asensor del ministerio. Tenía que apresurarse, si sus sospechas eran correctas con total seguridad su mejor amiga sería la próxima víctima.

+++

Draco estaba como en una nube, Narcisa Malfoy lo sabía y estaba muy feliz por ello. De hecho, le sorprendía el efecto tan positivo que había tenido el chico Potter sobre su querido hijo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz y realizada como en el momento en que se percató que Draco había vuelto a tocar el piano y mientras interpretaba una hermosa canción su voz resonaba fuerte por toda la mansión.

Esa expresión de felicidad, esa cara llena de la alegría y añoranza hacían que Narcisa se alegrara de haberle pedido ayuda a Harry Potter. 

> pensó mientras se retiraba hacia los jardines de la mansión > Una suave risilla salió de sus labios mientras salía de la mansión para dirigirse a su jardín de rosas, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, era su sitio favorito. > Mientras paseaba se permitió hacer un ligero puchero, tendría que hablar seriamente con el chico Potter, salvador del mundo mágico o no, si llegaba a hacerle daño a su querido hijo terminaría castrado con un par de tijeras de jardinería y sin anestesia.

Tan perdida estaba Narcisa en sus pensamientos que no se percató hasta muy tarde que alguien le lanzaba un desmaius.

-Mi querida esposa, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

(La canción que toca Draco en el piano es “Butterfly” versión piano, del anime “Digimon adventure”, es decir de la primera serie de Digimon)

+++

Era en verdad una lástima que el cuartel de aurores estuviese en el último piso. Eso hacía que el asensor parara mil y una veces antes de poder llegar a la zona de apariciones y red flu. 

-Hola auror Potter –saludó un nuevo recluta del cuerpo de aurores al entrar junto a él al de por sí abarrotado asensor.

Era increíble que con él un grupo de al menos 7 aurores más hubiesen causalmente decidido subir a buscar algo al mismo tiempo. A Harry, realmente, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, al menos el 70% del cuerpo de aurores debería estar siendo manipulado y probablemente intentarían… El ascensor repentinamente se detuvo de golpe.

-Si en verdad quieren hacer esto, les advierto, terminará muy mal para ustedes.

Dijo Harry calamadamente, pero como lo esperaba, el grupo de aurores sacó sus varitas y al tiempo gritaron la maldición asesina.

Era una lástima, una lástima en verdad que los reflejos de Harry fueran los más rápidos, se agachó y la luz verde de las maldiciones golpeó el asensor haciendo un hueco. Antes de caer el piso había sacado su varita. Y sin siquiera pensarlo lanzó un accio no verbal trayéndolas todas a su mano libre.

Al verse despojados de sus varitas los aurores intentaron atacarlo físicamente. Lástima que Harry ya estaba preparado.

-Impedimenta.

Dijo Harry y los 7 hombres fueron lanzados por el potente hechizo hacia el techo de asensor cayendo como moscas al piso. 

-Incarcareus.

Dijo Harry y fuertes sogas los envolvieron.

-La próxima vez que vayan a atacarme –dijo el moreno mientras les mostraba a los desconcertados títeres una sornisa burlona- traten de que sea un grupo más grande y más fuerte. 

Y tranquilamente reactivó el mecanismo del asensor, salió de él y campante se dirigió a donde su amiga Hermione. Si esto había pasado dentro del ministerio no se podía imaginar del peligro que su casi hermana podía estar corriendo en su hogar.

+++

Draco terminó de tocar la canción y se dispuso a ir al comedor, ya casi era la hora del almuerzo y la verdad era que sentía un hambre voraz. Silbando tranquilamente salió de la habitación del piano, y caminando por los pasillos de la gigantesca mansión Malfoy se dirigió hacia el comedor. El día era feliz, los pajaros cantaban, Harry… bueno Harry y él se iban… bueno a ver el día de mañana. Y no que él estuviera emocionado ni nada por ello, no, en serio que no. A cualquiera le podía parecer interesante volver a ver al salvador del mundo mágico. Y el hecho de que se hubieran besado no tenía nada que ver con las ansias que tenía que fuese ya mañana. Y no, se negaba rotundamente a admitir que quizá su estómago parecía tener hipogrifos volando dentro de él. Y, definitivamente no estaba desesperado por volver a probar los labios del moreno. Vale, era posible que le beso hubiese sido la experiencia más intensa que había experimentado en su vida, es más podría ser que… bueno… sus piernas se hubieran puesto débiles y hubiese gemido un poco, bueno y quizá hubiese sentido que tocaba los cielos. Pero no por ello estaba enamorado ni nada por el estilo. Era solo… ¡amistad!, si, era una reacción típica de la amistad.

-Hola… hijo –dijo la sarcástica voz de Lucius Malfoy al recibirlo sentado tranquilamente en el comedor de su casa- ¿no gustarías sentarte a comer un poco?  
   
Capítulo 9

Neville Longboton no esperaba que su amiga Hermione Granger hubiese tenido razón en ésta ocasión. La verdad, muy internamente, el aspiraba que la chica de ensortijados cabellos castaños estuviese equivocada por primera vez en su vida. Desafortunadamente la suerte tendía a no estar de su lado y, como siempre, la inteligente mujer había tenido razón una vez más.

>

Pensó solemnemente mientras veía como alrededor de su casa cientos de hechizos de protección, plantas mágicas, y algunos golems creados entre Hermione y él se levantaban. Le sorprendía sobremanera haberle dicho a la chica que era una paranoica, incluso burlándose de sus extremas medidas en varias ocasiones, pero ahora… ahora sabía que quizá un poco de paranoia no estaba de más. 

>

Pensó suspirando mientras veía por una ventana la amalgama de colores que mostraban que las defensas estaban a punto de llegar a su punto más fuerte. 

La casa en la que estaba la había comprado justo después de la muerte de su abuelita, la verdad es que la mansión le traía demasiados recuerdos desagradables como para quedarse en ella. Su actual hogar era bastante cómodo, con un estilo bastante rupestre que, y no se lo diría jamás a nadie, ni siquiera aunque lo cruciaran, lo hacía sentirse cálido por dentro. Además que, y nuevamente eso tampoco se lo diría a nadie, lo hacía sentir como un “amo de casa” y quizá, eso más que nada, era lo que lo hacía sentir tan cómodo.

De repente, las luces al exterior de su casa cesaron y Neville supo que ahora ese lugar era impenetrable para cualquiera que él no invitara.

>

Esas palabras dichas con tanta fuerza por su amiga Hermione le habían calado profundo. Sí… lo único que le quedaba era quedarse en su casa y esperar. La activación de las defensas sólo podía implicar que los más grandes temores de todos se habían vuelto realidad. Sólo podían implicar que el ministerio había caído y que, probablemente, alguno de los miembros del trio de oro de Griffindor lo había hecho también. 

+++

Al aparecer en la casa de Hermione no se esperó que una ola de magia lo envolviera repentinamente y luego, tan rápido como había aparecido, se esfumara. 

-¡Harry! –escuchó a su amiga llamarle desde la cocina- ¿estás bien?

Harry estaba un poco desorientado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin embargo, al ver el miedo en los ojos de su amiga decidió dejarlo pasar y tratar de tranquilizarla.

-Sí Mione, estoy bien- suspirando un poco decidió que lo mejor era decirle la razón por la cual había venido tan aprisa y sin avisar- pero me temo que corremos un terrible peligro.

Hermione no parecía sorprendida por la afirmación de Harry, es más, parecía que ya se lo veía venir. Negando con su cabeza materializó un par de cómodas butacas y una mesita, con floreado de su varita trajo un poco de té y galletitas las cuales se ubicaron en frente de Harry y le invitó a sentarse.

-Lo supuse, ¿el ministerio ya cayó?

A Harry le sorprendió sobremanera lo informada que estaba su amiga.

-Si… -dijo titubeando un poco antes de volver a hablar- ¿cómo lo sabes?

Hermione sólo sonrió. 

-Digamos que después de la muerte de Voldemort intuí que otro señor oscuro podría volver a aparecer. Y supuse que después del éxito del antiguo Lord para conquistar a la comunidad mágica, al menos durante un tiempo, él podría enfocar un plan similar para lograrlo.

-La caída del ministerio –murmuró Harry en voz baja mientras veía fijamente a su amiga- ¿me equivoco?

-No Harry –dijo Hermione mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té- estás en lo correcto, intuí que ésta vez el plan sería un poco diferente. La vez pasada Voldemort controló a los administrativos, pero los aurores aún estaban de nuestro lado. De hecho, en la batalla final, lucharon a nuestro lado para así derrocar el régimen del terror instaurado por el Lord oscuro.

Hermione pareció pensarse algo muy seriamente antes de volver a hablar. Ésta vez su voz tembló un poco.

-Si yo fuese un nuevo Lord oscuro… yo trataría de dominar en primer lugar a los aurores. Si controlo a los soldados ¿qué tan difícil puede ser que caigan un montón de burócratas?

-Un golpe de estado –dijo Harry- ese es el plan.

-Correcto –Hermione se arregló un poco el cabello antes de continuar hablando, eso sólo le mostró a Harry lo nerviosa que se encontraba su amiga- supongo que al menos más del 70% de los aurores deben estar bajo el control de éste nuevo señor oscuro y los restantes estarán próximos a ser marionetas o a morir. 

-La magia que me envolvió –dijo Harry tomando un sorbo de té, ya lo había analizado para no encontrar ningún tipo de hechizo o poción en él, uno nunca debía confiarse mucho- ¿eran defensas mágicas creadas por ti?

La sonrisa triste de su amiga le confirmó sus sospechas.

-Exactamente Harry- dijo Hermione mientras señalaba a toda la casa- por cierto, ésta no es la madriguera. Es una muy buena copia del interior, pero no es el hogar que Molly y Arthur crearon. Ésta casa la construí con cientos de hechizos defensivos, golems y plantas (con ayuda de Neville) por si acaso algo como esto llegase a ocurrir… Rose, Hugo y yo fuimos transportados en cuanto Ron fue atacado. 

De repente lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Hermione y su voz sonó quebrada.

-Yo le advertí al idiota de Ronald que no fuese al trabajo –dijo Mione entre hipidos tristes- ¿por qué no me hizo caso Harry?, ¿le hicieron mucho daño?, no he podido saber nada de él pues los conjuros nos transportaron a lugar seguro sólo si alguno de nosotros, tú o Neville eran atacados.

Harry agarró la mano de su amiga e intentó consolarla. 

-No te voy a mentir Mione –pese a que deseaba que su voz sonara cálida, salió un poco fría y distante… un poco como la voz de un hombre de negocios- Ron fue oblivateado y luego le pusieron un poderoso imperius. Sin embargo, ahora mismo está en San Mungo siendo tratado… el imperius lo compele a cantar una canción mientras se hace daño.

Hermione lo miró fijamente a sus ojos.

-¿Una… -dijo pero su voz sonaba muy entrecortada y adolorida- una canción?

-Así es

Respondió Harry y le apretó fuerte las manos a su amiga.

-¿Qué… qué canción Harry?

Harry desvió un poco la mirada y cantó aquella tétrica tonada que obligaban a su amigo a cantar y que, muy probablemente, aún estaría cantando en San Mungo.

\- Un demonio, viene buscando, un hermoso, hermoso corazón… de mi pecho lo buscó y lo arrancó… más no era, no señor, y sigue buscando… un demonio, viene buscando, un hermoso, hermoso corazón…

Cuando terminó de cantar se percató de que su amiga tenía los ojos abiertos y en su mirada el terror, el físico y puro horror estaba enmarcado en sus facciones.

-No puede ser…  
Su voz sonó tan aterrada que a Harry le sorprendió que no le hubiese dado un ataque de pánico.

-Harry… si lo que dice la canción es correcto… 

-Mione, ¿qué pasa? –dijo Harry apretando un poco las manos de su amiga- ¿qué tiene que ver la canción con todo esto?

-El lullaby of dreams… -dijo como para sí misma su amiga- ¡Alguien planea usar el lullaby of dreams!

+++

-Finamente mi Lord –dijo la mujer con una voz entrecortada y llena de placer- El cuerpo de aurores al completo está bajo su poder. 

El bulto humanoide empezó a reír maniacamente, que sus planes hubiesen salido tan bien sólo podía deberse a los esfuerzos de su leal sirviente. Se reía aún de que esa mujer que se hubiese opuesto tan fervientemente, ahora no pudiese desvivirse más por cumplir sus órdenes. Para el día siguiente el ministerio estaría bajo su control. Pero primero, había que eliminar a las malas hierbas que se pudieran oponer a su régimen.

-Mi mascota… -dijo con voz sedosa mientras a la mujer mientras sonreía maniacamente- es hora de cortar a las malas hierbas. Es hora de que la familia Weasley muera.

La mujer pareció gemir de placer con la orden y sin que él siquiera se lo ordenara se desapareció a cumplir con sus pedidos. Lord Voldemort triunfaría ésta vez. Sí, todo iba de acuerdo a planes y no había forma de que nadie pudiese evitarlo. La demencial risa se volvió a escuchar en aquella oscura y, en apariencia, olvidada habitación. La venganza era tan dulce…  
   
Capítulo 10

Molly Weasley era una mujer que, después de sobrevivir a dos guerras y criar una pequeña manada de hijos, creía que nada la podía sorprender o conmover. Se juró a sí misma no volver a llorar después de la muerte de su hijo Fred Weasley y pensaba cumplir su promesa autimpuesta hasta ese día. Su esposo, su amado esposo, yacía en el suelo de su propio hogar; inerte, desangrado y mutilado hasta lo indecible por una maldición que desde los tiempos en los que reinaba el señor tenebroso ella no había visto (y sinceramente no esperaba volver a ver).

-Sectusempra…

Murmuró como si se tratase de un insulto. Como si el decirlo pudiese reactivar el efecto de aquella maldición. Era evidente, su Arthur hacía mucho que había muerto. Lo que no entendía era cómo eso era siquiera posible. Se suponía que estaban en un periodo de paz. ¡No!, se suponía que nadie podía entrar a su casa sin ser invitado excepto su propia familia. En el piso, al lado del cadáver de Arthur Weasley había un pedazo de pergamino, teñido con la sangra de su esposo. Acercándose a recogerlo leyó lo que había escrito ahí y supo que algo terrible había pasado.

-El ministerio ha caído.

Dijo una femenina voz, extrañamente alegre y que ella reconocería en cualquier lado pero que en esos instantes se le tornaba extraña.

-Y de la misma manera toda esta familia caerá.

Molly se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de ver a esa mujer por la cual ella en el pasado habría dado la vida misma, por la que había luchado durante tantos años para sacar adelante, a la que había limpiado lágrimas y había arrullado en infinidad de ocasiones para hacerla sonreír. Por la cual, durante muchísimos años, ella se había desvivido; lanzarle sin el más ínfimo dejo de perturbación un cruciatus que la tumbó al suelo y la hizo convulsionar y gritar de dolor. 

+++

-Un demonio, viene buscando, un hermoso, hermoso corazón… de mi pecho lo buscó y lo arrancó… más no era, no señor, y sigue buscando… un demonio, viene buscando, un hermoso, hermoso corazón…

La canción se repetía una y mil veces en el establecimiento de bromas de los hermanos Weasley. Un establecimiento que estaba totalmente desierto exceptuando por un pobre y desorejado muchacho que se movía al vaivén de un reloj mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra una mesa. Su sonrisa era sardónica, su mirada desenfocada, y la carmesí sangre que se derramaba del punto donde se estaba golpeando contrastaba con sus rojos y desarreglados cabellos. 

Sí, el estado de George Weasley era totalmente deplorable. Pero su cuerpo seguía obedeciendo la orden entregada a él. “Cantar y golpearse, sin parar, hasta la muerte”. Su memoria no se había perdido, su conciencia tampoco se había difuminado del todo. Su ser se mantenía intacto e impotente mientras su cuerpo acataba la orden entregada sin poder evitarlo. Su corazón se había roto en mil pedazos cuando esa mañana había recibido a la mujer que le había permitido seguir adelante después de la muerte de Fred y ésta, con un rostro demencial, le había torturado durante 3 horas sin parar con la maldición cruciatus para luego lanzarle un imperius y forzarle a postrarse en ese estado tan patético.

Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero no podía hacer más nada, no podía detenerse, no podía escapar de la maldición, no podía dejar de sentir el dolor físico por los golpes y el dolor emocional por la traición. Sólo podía esperar, esperar y desear que su sufrimiento fuese corto y que quizá… pronto… podría reunirse con su hermano en los cielos.

+++

Victoire, Louis y Dominque Delacourt Weasley miraban con sus ojos vacíos y estáticos un punto en el infinito. Su hogar se encontraba en una colina cerca de un risco y ellos no podían hacer nada más que mirar hacia el horizonte y rogar porque alguien los salvara. Su madre Fleur, yacía en el piso amarrada por fuertes cadenas e incapaz de hacer nada más que reírse y desangrarse. Sí, reírse porque era víctima de la maldición rictusempra y desangrarse pues le habían cortado la muñeca con un diffindo. Su esposo, Bill, estaba tirado en el piso a su lado. Le acababan de dar la poción Lupus revelare y lo habían desmayado. El crepúsculo se acercaba inexorablemente y los niños sabían que pronto algo horrible iba a pasar. Su captora se los había dicho mientras se reía maniacamente. A menos que alguien los salvara, su padre se transformaría en un hombre lobo sediento de sangre y los mataría a todos. A menos que alguien los salvara, los petrificados niños y su madre serían asesinados por la persona que más los quería y a la que amaban con el alma.

+++

Percy Weasley escribía diligente una y otra vez una frase que no podía sacar de su mente, pues era lo único que su cuerpo registraba. En la habitación de su apartamento él y toda su familia escribían sin parar en un pergamino de broma que hacía que todo lo que se escribiera se desvaneciera a los 3 segundos de haber sido escrito. No podían evitar seguir escribiendo, la orden había sido clara.

>

Había dicho la voz de aquella bruja. 

>

Y, por efecto del imperius, ellos seguían escribiendo sin parar. Las plumas de sangre cortaban sus músculos, sus tendones, pero sus brazos (como con vida propia) seguían escribiendo una y otra vez. Tratando de terminar la tarea interminable. Lágrimas caían de los ojos de sus hijos, Lucy y Molly lloraban desesperadas pero no podían evitar seguir escribiendo. Lágrimas de impotencia se derramaban de su rostro. Pero él tampoco podía hacer nada para salir de aquella horrorosa maldición. Su esposa, su querida Audrey, la mujer que lo había hecho soñar con el amor, estaba muerta en el piso. Víctima de un sectusempra que a él mismo le habían forzado a lanzar. Su mundo se estaba desmoronando. Pronto sus hijos morirían desangrados, pronto él mismo moriría. Y todo por culpa de aquella persona por la que él se había esforzado tanto y había tratado de darle un mejor nombre a su familia.

+++

Charlie Weasley era un hombre precavido. Siempre se había considerado el más precavido entre todos los hermanos. Sólo por ello era que ahora estaba vivo. Nunca pensó que hacerle caso a la esposa de su hermano pagaría tan bien. Ahora sólo tenía que rogar a los cielos salir con vida de ésta. Había sido emboscado por la última persona que pensó que lo haría, y esa maldita mujer, había venido con una torva de dementores para succionarle su alma. La chica había creído que sólo con quitarle la varita quedaría impotente. Quizá por ello, no… sólo por ello, es que él ahora estaba vivo. 

>

Pensó mientras volvía a lanzar un patronus para espantar a los dementores que quedaban cerca. Tenía que llegar rápidamente a la zona de desaparición, quizá, con algo de suerte, podría salvar a sus hermanos y a sus padres. El plateado cocodrilo que era su patronus pareció asentirle mientras ambos empezaban a correr hacia la zona de aparición. No había tiempo que perder.

+++

El lugar era totalmente oscuro y frío, parecía desprovisto de cuidados desde hacía mucho tiempo, no era para sorprenderse, al final y al cabo, las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy llevaban un año sin ser usadas por nadie. Quizá por eso ese era el sitio que Lucius había escogido para llevar a cabo ese abominable ritual.

Draco Malfoy estaba totalmente atado. Su padre había lanzado suficientes hechizos para mantenerlo atrapado y sin escape. Narcisa, su hermosa madre, ahora flotaba sobre él y la sangre de la orgullosa bruja caía como gotas de lluvia sobre el muchacho. Lucius Malfoy sólo parecía sonreír ante la escena. El matar a su esposa había sido un sueño hecho realidad. Desde que la perra había matado a su señor, él se había puesto en la tarea de ver la forma en la que pudiera deshacerse de la molesta mujer y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que usarla para el ritual que resucitaría al lord oscuro.

-Pronto mi querido hijo –dijo Lucius con una voz demencial y feliz- pronto estará completo y mi Lord volverá a andar entre nosotros. 

Lucius pareció pensárselo un momento antes de volver a hablar. Como si al contar lo que iba a hacer disfrutara de un enorme placer. A Draco, la verdad, sólo le parecía que su padre había enloquecido finalmente y sólo pudo pensar en la forma en la cual él se encargaría de acabar con el molesto hombre en cuanto se liberara de sus ataduras.

-Verás hijo –continuó Lucius hablando mientras movía su varita y lanzaba un par de hechizos- tu eres mitad vela, me costó mucho hacer que tu madre ingiriera la poción para hacerlo pero lo logré –el hombre sonrió con malicia y prosiguió con su discurso- ahora lo que voy a hacer, es potenciar esos genes y luego forzarte a que tengas un enlace de almas conmigo. Desde ese momento serás sólo mi sirviente y yo… yo podré resucitar a mi Lord. 

La sonrisa demencial de Lucius se hizo más grande y el hombre empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Draco mientras continuaba lanzando varios hechizos. La magia empezó a envolver al joven muchacho y Draco sólo pudo pensar en Harry mientras una fuerte luz lo envolvía y él se dejaba arrastrar por las dulces manos de la inconsciencia. 

+++

La garganta de Molly estaba seca y rota de tanto gritar. Su voz apenas era audible y sus ojos estaban surcados por las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué?

Pregunto la matriarca del clan Weasley mientras veía como aquella mujer, a la que ahora apenas reconocía, parecía dichosa de seguir torturándola.

-Porque mi Lord me lo ordenó. –dijo la chica riendo de modo infantil y grotesco- y yo, Ginny Weasley, soy la servicial esclava del señor tenebroso.  
   
Capítulo 11

Fue el momento más extraño de su vida. Nunca Harry había sentido semejante desesperación, no había motivo aparente, no había razón, pero él había sentido un miedo e impotencia tan grande en la casa de su amiga Hermione que no pudo evitar levantarse.

>

Había pensado una y otra vez

>

Su cerebro le había gritado una y mil veces, ¿a dónde?, eso era lo que no sabía. No fue hasta que el reloj marcó las 9 de la noche que supo a dónde tenía que ir. De hecho, no supo por qué lo supo. En la abarrotada sala de su amiga no había nada que le pudiera decir a dónde debía dirigirse. Los cómodos y mullidos muebles, el reloj de la pared que mostraba que casi todos los Weasley se encontraban en peligro mortal, la rústica mesa central, o las muchas fotos de la familia de pelirrojos no le habrían podido decir nunca nada, pero él lo supo. Y con esa certeza tan fuerte y poderosa fue que se desapareció.

+++

Lucius estaba extasiado, todo era demasiado perfecto como para poder concebirlo como real. Su vástago ahora era un vela masculino, tal y como lo había planeado con su señor hacía más de veinte años. Ahora el último paso para la dominación global estaba a punto de ocurrir. 

-Es hora Draco –dijo con voz petulante y llena de un macabro gozo- es hora de que cumplas tu misión y realices el Lullaby of dreams.

Lucius se levantó, y pudo observar como Draco… o lo que quedaba de consciencia en él se levantaba a su paso. El hechizo que había hecho era el Veela servus. Era un hechizo oscuro muy poderoso, requería de la muerte de la madre biológica de quien se iba a hacer, eliminar cualquier vínculo afectivo entre la víctima y el victimario y finalmente la conversión completa de la persona en un Veela. Pero había sido demasiado fácil, el presionar a Draco durante tantos años había logrado que el patético muchacho se alejara de todos menos de él.

>

Pensó burlón y trató de contener la risa. No era prudente reír en medio de una mazmorra tan oscura y pútrida, además, un Malfoy no haría algo tan poco elegante como reír a solas. De todos modos se sorprendía lo fácil que había sido. El tonto muchacho había hecho todo lo que él necesitaba que se hiciera. Estar sólo y alejado, vivir sólo por una persona (él mismo) y no tener ningún otro vínculo con nadie. Al usar el Veela servus le garantizaba ahora que aquel ser que antes era su hijo obedeciera las órdenes de aquel que sería su amo de ahora en más sin chistar y sin dudar en ningún momento. 

¡¡¡CRACK!!!

Aquel fuerte sonido de repente se escuhó en medio de las mazmorras y Lucius Malfoy no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Harry Potter.

Dijo casi como si vomitara el nombre de sus labios. 

-¿A qué debo el disgusto?

Aquel hombre de negros cabellos lo miraba con ira, con odio, con desprecio… ¡¿cómo se atrevía aquel patético muchacho a verlo así?!, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a ver al patriarca del clan Malfoy, la más poderosa y prestigiosa familia de magos sangre pura de todos los tiempos, como si se tratara de estiércol de hipogrifo?!

-¡¡¡Cómo te atreves a mirarme de esa forma!!! –gritó Lucius- ya verás –y mirando hacia atrás, a donde estaba su hijo, con una maliciosa sonrisa dijo suave, casi dulcemente- Draco, mátalo.

Pero Draco no se movió, se quedó inmóvil en donde estaba, como si no lo escuchara en absoluto, como si él no existiera siquiera. Luego volteó sus ojos hacia el chico Potter y de sus labios salieron las palabras más extrañas que jamás Lucius Malfoy esperó escuchar.

-Llegaste.

+++

Hermione Granger apareció en medio del salón de la casa Weasley, parecía increíblemente preocupada y preparada para encontrarse lo peor. Desesperada buscó entre las ruinad de aquel hogar rastros de algún sobreviviente. Toda la casa parecía que acabara de sufrir el ataque de una jauría de escorgutos de cola explosiva furiosos. Los muebles estaban tirados por cualquier lado, los vidrios rotos, las mesas y las sillas destruidas, las paredes con marcas de quemaduras y algunas resquebrajadas, el techo y el ambiente cargado de tanta magia oscura que era opresivo respirar. Y la sangre… tanta sangre por todos lados… fue entonces que pareció oír algo.

-Vete…

Dijo una jadeante, y apenas perceptible, voz que inmediatamente logró reconocer como la de Molly Weasley.

-Huye…

Entonces Hermione se dirigió a donde se escuchaba a la mayor de los Weasley, tenía que rescatarla del peligro (sea cual fuera que éste fuese).

En cuanto Molly vió a Hermione pareció que su rostro se surcase del más fuerte y visceral horror que jamás hubiese experimentado. La matriarca del clan Weasley, tirada en el piso y con los brazos y las piernas torcidas de forma anatómicamente inadecuada, incluso imposibles, empezó a negar con su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Ginny…

Dijo casi en un susurro, pero para Hermione fue un grito desesperado.

-¿Quieres que la busque?

Preguntó a su suegra mientras se agachaba para tratar de socorrerla.

-No… detrás… huye.

El rostro confundido de Hermione le mostró a la señora Weasley que la chica no le había entendido… pero ya era demasiado tarde, su hija estaba detrás de la esposa de su querido Ronald.

-Hola Hermione –dijo la chica sonriendo maquiavélicamente- y adiós… Avada Kedavra.

+++

Harry vio a Draco como en tercera persona, como si se tratase él de un observador alejado de la realidad y viese a la obra de arte más perfecta jamás vista. Fue en ese instante cuando lo supo de verdad, él, Harry James Potter estaba total, absoluta, perdida y rotundamente enamorado de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Cuando su dragón dijo “llegaste”, cuando dijo esa sola palabra lo comprendió. Lo que había pasado era más que un intercambio de emociones, era más que un mero evento sucedido por el azar del destino, se debía a que sin quererlo, sin ser consciente de ello, el corazón de Draco y el suyo decidieron seguir el camino que desde el principio tenían trazados y se juntaron como siempre debió ser.

-Draco…

Salió de los labios de Harry sin que él siquiera fuese consciente de la importancia de esa sóla palabra. Y fue entonces cuando volvió a la realidad. Estaba en una sucia y apestosa mazmorra en medio de la mansión Malfoy y Lucius le había dicho a Draco que lo matara, lo que implicaba que el arrogante y pomposo bastardo pensaba que controlaba a su Draco.

-¡¡¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!!!

Gritó Harry furioso, con una ira visceral que podía consumir con sus flamas al mismismo infierno. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese patético prospecto de hombre a tratar de controlar a SU dragrón?!

-¡Impedimenta! –gritó Harry sacando su varita del bolsillo con presteza y lanzando, efectivamente a Lucius Malfoy con una fuerza y velocidad asombrosas, contra una de las paredes de la mazmorra y noqueándolo instantáneamente- ah, no –dijo mientras volvía a apuntarle con su varita- no te desmayarás, no has empezado a pagar por jugar con algo que no es tuyo para empezar, ¡enervate! –y el rayo de luz sacó a Lucius de la incosciencia- éste hechizo lo cree para vencer a mis enemigos de forma permanente sin matarlos… la verdad es que no lo he probado con nadie más, siéntete orgulloso de ello.

Harry le apuntó con su varita y esperó a que Lucius intentara algo.

>

Pensó al ver al patriarca de los Malfoy intentar sacar una varita de entre sus túnicas.

-Nervum contritio.

Y Lucius se quedó laxo en el piso. Como un muñeco roto y de su garganta salió un fuerte grito pero su boca y el resto de su cuerpo no se movió en absoluto.

-Acabo de destruir todos los nervios que te permitían controlar a voluntad tus músculos en tu cuerpo. No podrás volver a moverte jamás, pero lo mejor de todo es que como son fibras nerviosas diferentes a las que controlan tus órganos internos no te matará. –Harry sonrió sombríamente a aquel ser que había sido el donante de esperma para la creación de su adorado Draco y luego le escupió en la cara- lo mejor es que vivirás Lucius… alégrate porque vivirás.

Entonces Harry sintió la mano de Draco en su espalda.

-Vamos a nuestra casa. Y sin más, Draco y Harry se desaparecieron dejando aquel ser que había causado tanto daño totalmente a merced de la nada, porque nadie nunca lo iba a sacar de ahí y nadie nunca lo iba a ayudar.

+++

(Esta parte de la lectura se puede acompañar del video de youtube “Isabelle & Felicien Soha mil pasos (Kizomba Remix)”)

Fue extraño, en cuanto Harry pisó la habitación de su piso con Draco a su lado una fuerte lujuria pareció golpearlo como nada nunca lo había golpeado en su vida.

-Dragón –dijo autoritario- a la cama, ¡ya!

Draco parecía igual de desesperado que él, pues antes de que Harry terminara de pronunciar las palabras ya se había lanzado a la cama y estaba desesperado tratando de arrancarse las ropas. Harry sólo pudo sonreir a medio lado, mientras con calma se quitaba la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Draco parecía a punto de hiperventilar, las pupilas de sus ojos se habían dilatado por ser él presa de un calor tan intenso como nunca lo había percibido. Harry estaba ahí, frente a él quitándose con una increíble lentitud y parsimonia uno a uno los botones de su chaqueta de auror. Prenda que parecía ajustarse demasiado ceñido a su cuerpo. Cuando al fin se hubo desabotonado pudo ver una camiseta esqueleto blanca que había debajo. Fue entonces cuando Harry lanzó su chaqueta a un lado y dejó ver esos fuertes y marcados brazos sus poderosos pectorales, su escultural cuerpo, superior al que podría tener el mismísimo Frey. Y Draco no pudo evitar babear un poco ante la vista que tenía al frente. 

-Bueno –dijo con una voz ronca el moreno- creo que es hora.

Chasqueando sus dedos de la nada aparecieron unas cuerdas que ataron el desnudo cuerpo de Draco a la cama. Sus brazos y piernas estaban competamente extendidos, las sogas envolvían su torso, su cuerpo, su miembro con un patrón romboidal que le parecía increhiblemente artístico y erótico al tiempo al pobre chico rubio que empezaba a sentir como si las mismas llamas del infierno lo envolvieran. Hacía tanto calor…

-Te ves hermoso dragón…

Fue casi un susurro lo que le dijo Harry, pero ese susurro lo llenó de deseo y de necesidad. Necesidad que aumentó cuando el chico Potter pasó un dedo por la camisilla esqueleto que tenía y mientras lo pasaba esta se cortaba con precisión como su fuese presa de un diffindo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –dijo Harry sonriendo de medio lado, una sonrisa tan hermosa que podría derretir los casquetes polares, pensó Draco mientras se relamía los labios- porque a mí sí me gusta lo que estoy viendo.

Un gemido escapó de la boca de Draco cuando Harry volvió a pasar sus dedos por su pantalón, el cual quedó hecho girones y dejó a la vista un bóxer color ónix el cual Draco anhelaba quitar. Trató de moverse, trató de acercarse, ¡maldición!, necesitaba tan desesperadamente poder tocar al moreno, poder tocar ese cuerpo de dioses, poder apreciar y degustar ese manjar que se exhibía pomposo frente a él.

-¡Por favor!

Gritó desesperado y sintió como las cuerdas que lo rodeaban se ceñían, aún más fuerte, a su desnudo cuerpo. La presión fue demasiado, necesitaba algo, necesitaba ser tocado, el fuego que desataban las cuerdas apretadas a su alrededor lo enloquecía.

\- ¡¡¡Tócame, bésame, poséeme, fóllame, algo, lo que sea!!!

Harry sólo alcanzó a sonreír de nuevo y se acercó muy lento a la cama. ¿En qué momento habían aparecido las velas que flotaban a los lados del moreno?, ¿en qué momento una cubeta con hielo que dejaba ver un suave vaho que la cubría asociado a la condensación del aire a su alrededor había aparecido encima suyo?, Draco no se lo podía ni quería preguntar en esos momentos, porque esas esmeraldas verdes que tenía Harry como ojos lo veían como al más delicioso de los manjares y él quería ser devorado en ese instante, ¡oh!, ¡cómo lo deseaba!

-Aún no mi ardiente Dragón –le dijo Harry al oído y esas palabras lograron que todos los vellos su cuerpo se erizaran, un gemido alcanzó a escapar de su boca y no pudo contenerlo- tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Fue entonces que sintió como la cera caliente se deslizaba a través de su abdomen.

-¡Ah!

Alcanzó a gritar por la sensación. Pero casi al instante un cubo de hielo se posó en la zona afectada y el hielo. En vez de calmar sus ansias de ser devorado completamente por Harry las sensaciones parecieron superponerse. ¿Cómo era posible sentirse así?, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería más, más, ¡MÁS!

-SIII

Gritó nuevamente, mientras el moreno continuaba llenando su cuerpo de cera y luego lamiéndolo por completo con el frío hielo. Era una sinfonía de fuego y hielo lo que él sentía, era el paraíso y el infierno al tiempo. Era tan poderosa la sensación y a la vez tan insuficiente que Draco comenzó a llorar desesperado.

-Por favor Harry –dijo entre sollozos y gemidos- hazlo de una vez, no puedo aguantar más, ¡¡¡por favor!!!

Y fue entonces que el moreno lo desató por completo. 

-Entonces, mi querido dragón –dijo Harry mientras se acostaba a un lado de Draco en la cama y agarraba con sus manos su pene dejándolo mirando al techo e incitando a Draco a que lo montara como un jinete- encárgate de tu problema.

Y Draco se lanzó como un animal hambriento hacia su presa, como un naurfrago a su balsa de salvación. Sin siquiera entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo, o por qué, se ensartó de golpe contra el jugoso miembro viril de Harry. Pese a no haberse lubricado no sintió ni siquiera un ápice de dolor, sólo un placer avasallante que lo hizo dejar sus ojos en blanco y levantar su cabeza hacia los cielos mientras gritaba.

-SIIII, tan perfecto.

-Tan apretado –gimió Harry mientras agarraba los glúteos del hermoso chico de dorados cabellos- estas tan perfecto mi dragón.

Y fue entonces cuando draco lo perdió. Empezó un vaivén salvaje, penetándose como si no hubiese mañana. Como si pensara que el parar acabaría con la oleada de salvaje placer que lo envolvía.

-Oh Harry, tan duro, tan bueno, ¡tan malditamente bueno!

Y Harry, respondiendo a los embates de Draco movía sus caderas, tratando de llenar todos los rincones de ese hermoso agujero que parecía succionarlo para llevarlo a los más decadentes placeres que jamás había experimentado. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió.

-Estoy cerca Dragón.

Pero Draco ni siquiera alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras cuando derramó su semilla sin haberse tocado una sola vez sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry. 

-AHHH

Y Harry, al instante se corrió dentro de Draco. Fue entonces que una luz los envolvió a ambos. Intensa y fuerte pero efímera. Cuando la luz cesó Harry estaba de un color más rojo e intenso que el granete.

-Por Merlín, qué he hecho.

Se quejó el moreno al ver las marcas de las sogas y la piel enrojecida de Draco, ¿por qué le había hecho eso al pobre muchacho?

Pero Draco, con una ladina sonrisa lo miraba como un lobo feroz ve a una mansa y tierna ovejita.

-Lo mismo que estoy a punto de hacerte, Potter.

Harry tragó fuerte, pero esos ojos de plata lo tenían retenido en su propia cama y, si era sincero consigo mismo, él ahora más que nunca no deseaba escapar.   
Capítulo 12

Una voluta de humo salía del lugar donde la maldición asesina acababa de golpear, la mirada desenfocada y altamente perturbada de Ginny Weasley la hacía ver aún más psicótica que nunca. 

>

Pensó al ver que el lugar donde estaba la perra de Granger ahora sólo había un montículo de rocas y humo. 

-¿En serio creías que no sabía que tú eras la responsable de todo esto? –dijo burlona una voz a su espalda- ¿en serio pensaste que no habría deducido que tú eras meramente una patética marioneta?

Ginny Weasley fue entonces que se percató, ¡todo era una trampa!, la esposa de su patético hermanito la había engañado a ella.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Gritó mientras se volteaba y trataba de apuntarle, pero era demasiado tarde para ella. Justo detrás de ella Hermione ya tenía la varita lista y como si se tratase de un experto esgrimista le había lanzado cuatro hechizos no verbales que la ataron, enmudecieron, lanzaron a volar y desmallaron en un instante.

-¡Ja! –dijo con un deje de desprecio al cuerpo caído de su antigua amiga- como si una novata pudiera vencerme tan fácilmente. 

Aún se preguntaba por qué los magos oscuros eran tan poco creativos, “Avada Kedavra”, en verdad necesitaban mejorar su inventario de hechizos.

+++

Draco estaba muy feliz, no que lo fuese a confesar nunca, pero en verdad era muy feliz. Ayer Harry y él… HARRY Y ÉL… bueno, lo que había ocurrido no tenía precedentes. Era raro, se sentía tan… completo. Nunca creyó posible llegar a pensarlo, pero esa era la palabra, Harry lo completaba. Era una verdad absoluta e irrefutable sobretodo después de todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. 

-Hola guapo.

Dijo la voz medio dormida de Harry, SU Harry. Que se desperezándose estiraba sus músculos para despertarse. El chico moreno lucía tan atractivo, con el cabello totalmente despeinado y su cuerpo tan desnudo. No que Draco fuese a admirar la franca, despampanante y desnuda belleza que tenía en frente, quizá podría llegar a perderse un poco en esos prados de verdes esmeraldas que eran los ojos del moreno, pero no por ello es que estuviera enamorado. Bueno, y puede que quizá le pareciera glorioso el cuerpo marcado y los glúteos firmes. Pero eso le podía pasar a cualquiera, es decir, cualquiera podía concordar en que el chico era apuesto. Él sólo estaba de acuerdo con la opinión popular.

-¿No me das un beso de buenos días?

La voz de Harry lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, en verdad que esos labios rojos eran muy incitantes. Y esa sonrisa de perlas brillantes lo hacían querer darle mucho más que un simple beso. Pero él no era ese tipo de personas, así que tomó una almohada y se la lanzó en la cara a Harry.

-Yo no soy ningún chico de alquiler, Potter –dijo e hizo un puchero mientras veía a otro lado- a mí no me vas a convencer con tus artimañas.

Harry sólo pudo sonreír ante la infantil actitud de su dragón. Era justo lo que se esperaba de él. Era eso lo que le ataría, al fin de cuentas así era Draco. Así era el Draco de verdad.

-Osea que no recibo beso después de todo lo que me hiciste- dijo Harry tornando su voz dramáticamente triste y haciendo un puchero él también- y eso que estoy todo adolorido, casi como si tuviera un desgarre.

Draco se volteó preocupado para ver a Harry, y éste aprovechó para darle un beso y luego abrazarle.

-No te preocupes, igual yo puedo darnos un beso de buenos días por los dos.

El color rojo de los tomates palidecía en comparación con el que tomaron los cachetes de Draco en ese momento. Bueno, era mejor decir todo Draco, su piel pálida tomó un color tan carmesí que parecía casi como si un rubí fuese el nuevo color de piel del chico rubio.

-¡IDIOTA!

Le gritó al moreno y salió corriendo del cuarto. Puede que no fuese algo muy “Malfoyesco” de hacer, pero es que… Harry lo sacaba de sus cabales.

+++

Lo podía percibir, muy dentro de sí lo podía percibir.

>

Pensó Lord Voldemort mientras se mantenía en aquella pútrida habitación. La conexión se había roto, lo que implicaba que su esclava había sido capturada. Esto podía poner sus planes en riesgo, necesitaba de la bruja para poder seguir sus planes adelante… o quizá no, si lo pensaba bien, Ginny Weasley siempre había sido reemplazable. Al fin y al cabo ya los aurores estaban bajo su control y lo único que faltaba era lanzar el ataque a gran escala. 

>

Pensó y empezó a dibujar con la varita que la chica Weasley le había dejado varios círculos y runas en el piso. Era necesario. La chica había cumplido su propósito. Primero la había hecho quedar embarazada de Harry para luego dejarlo, luego le había susurrado como entregar a su vástago a un ritual oscuro que le devolvió a él su cuerpo. Finalmente le había enseñado a cuidar… lo que él era ahora durante años hasta que el chico Potter estuviera suficientemente débil como para atacar. Le había enseñado infinidad de hechizos oscuros a esa niña para que cuando llegara el momento toda su familia muriese. Y todo eso fue posible porque la muchacha manchó su alma al desear vengar la muerte de su hermano Fred. Que alguien lleno de luz y pureza sintiera emociones oscuras fue lo que él necesito para pervertir el alma de aquella muejr y convertirla en lo que era ahora. Pero, ya el periodo de utilidad de ella había llegado a su fin. Y era preferible para él recuperar su cuerpo.

-Todo está listo. ¡Anima redivivus!

+++

La risa maniaca de Ginny Weasley se escuchó en la sala de la madriguera mientras Hermione lograba reponer a la señora Weasley de su estupor.

-Finalmente mi amo lo hizo –gritó feliz mientras se reía demencialmente- yo seré quien lo regrese al mundo. ¡YO SERÉ POR QUIEN TODOS MORIRÁN!

La risa se volvió aún más maniaca mientras una neblina rojo carmesí con negro envolvía el cuerpo de la chica Weasley.

-¡NO!

Gritó Hermione mientras trataba de lanzar el contra hechizo, si ella no se equivocaba eso era el anima redivivus. Pero era demasiado tarde la asquerosa nube que envolvía a Ginny weasley se condensó y como una macabra estrella fugaz, salió disparada por una ventana, rompiendo el vidrio en mil pedazos, y dirigiéndose al norte.

-El señor oscuro ha regresado…

Dijo desesperanzada Hermione mientras veía como una masa amorfa que, vagamente podía recordar una silueta humana quedaba humeante en donde anteriormente estaba la exnovia de su mejor amigo.

+++

>

Pensó George Weasley mientras sentía como la inconsciencia estaba a punto de llevarlo.

>  
-Hermano…

La voz le sorprendió, aún en medio de la brumosa nube que parecía haberse apoderado de sus ojos.

-Aún no es tu tiempo…

¿Acaso ese era Fred?, ¿por qué lo alejaba?

-Tu pareja te necesita.

¿Pareja?, ¿a quién se refería?, ¿de qué estaba hablando Fred?

-Él ya viene.

>

-Aún no, sé feliz George, sé feliz por los dos…

+++

-¿A dónde?

Preguntó desesperado Theodore Nott a las cartas que tenía en su mano. No muchos lo sabían, pero el antiguo Slytherin era bueno en la adivinación con cartas. Gracias a ello es que había visto que él era quien lograría que su alma gemela saliera a flote de una gran depresión. Aún no sabía quién era esa persona, desde su quinto año quien sea que fuera había desaparecido de su rastro. Las cartas le habían dicho cuando apenas era un niño que su amor se encontraba en Hogwarts, también le habían dicho que era un poco mayor que él y que compartía un vínculo de almas con alguien. Lo que no entendía era por qué a finales de su quinto año su alma gemela había desaparecido de los terrenos del colegio para nunca regresar. No que le importara de a mucho, sus cartas le habían dicho hacía apenas unos minutos que su alma gemela estaba a punto de morir y él no podía permitirlo. Lanzó cuatro cartas, una a cada punto cardinal del callejón Diagon y señalaron (nuevamente) la tienda de los hermanos Weasley.

>

Pensó, nuevamente volvió a tirar sus cartas y se percató, si no se apuraba su alma gemela, aquella persona a la que había esperado por tantos años moriría.

>

Y entrando violentamente se quedó estupefacto al descubrir a quién el destino le había asignado como compañero del alma.

-¡Maldición!

+++

Luna Lovegood observaba el firmamento estrellado y esperaba. Las estrellas siempre le decían cosas que frecuentemente eran ocultas para muchos. No le gustaba siempre lo que veía, pero era necesario verlo. Suspiró un poco y negó con la cabeza. El estridente pijama de flores que tenía puesto se meció suavemente por la brisa y ella volvió a suspirar.

-Los caminos del destino a veces son crueles.

Dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular mientras seguía viendo el brillante pergamino que era el cielo. Una lágrima brotó de uno de sus ojos al volver a ver lo que los astros mostraban. No le gustaba saber ese tipo de cosas a veces, sólo esperaba poder hacer algo al final

-Sólo espero que la tristeza no enturbie para siempre a los ríos de plata… el perder los verdes campos puede ser cruel para cualquiera.

Suspiró un poco más, a veces, el destino era cruel con quien menos se lo merecía...

+++

Era curioso lo fácil que fue entrar a esa habitación de San mungo. Neville se sorprendía mucho por la poca seguridad del lugar. ¿Es que nadie había aprendido que en un hospital los pacientes son vulnerables?

-Habitación 345… 345

Murmuraba mientras la buscaba, Hermione le había pedido que regara sobre ron un vial con poción. Ese vial que tenía parte del alma de la chica lograría que Ron se vinculara con ella y se rompiera el efecto de la maldición que tenía sobre sí mismo. 

-Habitación 245… ¡aquí!

Dijo al pararse en frente. Abrió la puerta y se horrorizó. Ron estaba totalmente despeinado, atado con una camisa de fuerza y amordazado. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados aún y parecía murmurar una suerte de estribillo una y otra vez mientras se mecía de un lado a otro.

-Hola Ron…

Murmuró Neville, pero el chico pareció no darse ni cuenta de su existencia. 

>

Pensó Neville mientras sacaba el frasquito con la poción que Hermione había preparado y lo abría, tenía que hacer esto rápido, antes que uno de los médicos se percatara de su presencia.

-Esto sólo durará un instante Ron…

Extendiendo la poción sobre la cabeza de su amigo empezó a dejar caer la poción. Sin embargo, en ese instante una fuerte explosión golpeó a San mungo logrando que la botellita saliera volando y su contenido se regara sobre Ron y él mismo. Una fuerte corriente de magia los envolvió a ambos y Neville pudo sentir, muy dentro de sí mismo, como un vínculo se formaba con el pelirrojo muchacho y con Hermione.

-Oh, por Merlín, ¡¿qué he hecho?!

+++

Hermione lo sintió en medio de la casa Weasley, de verdad que lo sintió fuerte y se percató de lo que había pasado.

>

Pensó mientras suspiraba y negaba con su cabeza y colocaba una mano en su frente. Un dolor de cabeza se veía venir en su futuro cercano, ¡¿por qué no fue un poco más precavida?!

>

Ahora ella tenía a dos vinculados.

+++

>

Fue lo único que pudo pensar Percy Weasley cuando vio a su hermano Charlie aparecer. Él se volteó ligeramente y con mirada desesperada le gritó sin hablar, y sin poder hacer más que seguir escribiendo.

>

Y agradeció a todos los cielos que su hermano le escuchara. Y agradeció que sus hijos y él mismo fueran petrificados. Y agradeció que pese a que de ahora en más sería un cascarón vacío pues su esposa había muerto, sus hijos podrían tener un futuro.

>

+++

Fleur Delacourt estaba intensamente adolorida. Estaba atada, y le dolía todo su cuerpo por las horas y horas de rerise sin poder evitarlo presa de la maldición rictusempra, sus hijos petrificados tenían en sus rostros un rictus de miedo y ella no podía hacer nada para calmarlos. La noche estaba pronta a llegar y el crepúsculo estaba llegando a su fin.

-Bill, cariño, despierta.

Dijo Fleur entre risas desesperadas, tratando en vano de quitarse las cadenas que la apresaban. Se sentía algo débil, había perdido demasiada sangre. 

-¡Bill!

El grito de Fleur aún riendo, pero pareció sacar al mayor de los hermanos Weasley de su sopor. 

-¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó somnoliento y confuso. El pelirrojo hombre.

-¡Fleur!

Tan rápido como pudo se incorporó y lanzó un finite incantatem para liberar a su esposa e hijos. 

-¿Están…?

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues la luna se alzó en el cielo y su luz de plata baló el cuerpo del hombre por completo.

-Huyan…

(Esta escena va acompañada de la canción “Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa” del anime Kuroshitsuji II, compuesta por Yuki Kajiura e intrerpetada por Kalafina)

Alcanzó a decir antes de que la transformación empezara a golpearlo, sus ropas se desgarraron mientras vello salía de sus poros y músculos empezaban a crecer desenfrenados. Sus manos se transformaron en monstruosas garras, su boca se extendió hacia adelante formando un hocico. Sus ojos que eran de un intenso azul cielo se tornaron aterradoramente ambarinos y sus orejas crecieron. La transformación se veía increhiblemente dolorosa, pero cuando se completó dejó frente a Fleur y sus hijos a un enorme hombre lobo que se veía furioso y enloquecido.

-Bill…

Dijo en un susurro la mitad veela, pero el hombre pareció no reconocerla en lo absoluto y soltó un rugido amenazador. Al instante Fleur se incorporó, tomó su varita y se puso en guardia. ¡Tenía que proteger a sus hijos!

-Lo siento Bill, pero tengo que detenerte. 

El lobo pareció no meditarlo ni por medio segundo, se abalanzó con fuerza hacia su esposa para matarla.  
-¡Impedimenta!

Gritó Fleur y el hechizo lanzó hacia atrás a Bill Weasley. Mientras miraba a sus hijos. 

-¿Qué esperan tontos?, ¡Huyan!

Y los niños salieron corriendo al segundo piso. De inmediato Fleur empezó a lanzar hechizo tras hechizo hacia la escalera, sus hijos eran lo más importante y ella los protegería con su vida si era necesario.

-Protego totalum, salvio hexia, protego horriblis, muffliato,, repelo inimicum defendere aurea, -pareció tomar un poco de aire antes de lanzar el último hechizo- sacrificium protegit.

Justo cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras lo sintió. La garra del hombre lobo que era Bill atravesó su estómago dejando sólo un agujero en medio de su abdomen. El dolor era inconmensurable, pero era necesario, ella sabía lo que el último hechizo lanzado iba a ocasionar. Mientras sentía como su vida se escapaba de sus manos pudo ver cómo la magia hacia su efecto y Bill Weasley, su verdadero y único amor, volvía a transformarse en humano.

-No, no, ¡NO!

Gritó su hombre mientras Fleur caía al piso. Bill estaba desesperado, lloraba y decía cosas sin sentido. Tomó la varita de Fleur y empezó a recitar un hechizo que podía salvarla.

-Vulnera sanentum, vulnera sanentum, ¡vulnera sanentum!

Decía desespeado.

>

-Vulnera sanentum, ¡vulnera sanentum! –las lágrimas copiosas caían de sus ojos, pero pese a sus esfuerzos la herida no parecía reducirse ni un poco. –por el amor de los dioses, ¡VULNERA SANENTUM!

Fue entonces cuando una mano le tocó la cara y le limpió las lágrimas.

-Está bien querido… -la voz de Fleur se escuchaba entrecortada y adolorida- ahora ustedes estarán a salvo –Fleur gimió de dolor y empezó a toser sangre- ¿cuidarás a nuestros hijos?

-Fleur calla, estarás bien, prometo que estarás bien –La voz desesperada de Bill se escuchó mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro sin poder evitarlo- te llevaré a San mungo y todo saldrá bien.

Fleur sonrió.

-El ministerio ha caído. Y yo moriré.

-¡NO!

-Sí, amor, moriré… pero está bien, ustedes están seguros. 

-No, yo te salvaré, ¡vulnera sanentum!, Dios, por favor, ¡VULNERA SANENTUM!

Fleur volvió a sonreír, su esposo la amaba demasiado. 

-Amor… amor…

Eso paró a Bill de seguir lanzando el conjuro.

-Quisiera… quisiera escuchar una canción…

Y Bill, sabiendo bien que sería lo único y último que haría por su mujer lloró desesperado pero cantó. Con una voz rasposa y llena de congoja pero lo más bellamente que pudo. Su alma se podía partir en dos, pero él le cantaría a ella.

-Te amo…

(La canción que canta Bill es “Bury me deep inside your heart” del grupo HIM)

   
Capítulo 13

(Para éste capítulo recomiendo que empiecen escuchando la canción “Incantation (extended)” del OST de la serie “Bleach”).

Dolores Umbridge no era una mujer feliz, a decir verdad no lo había sido en muchos años. De ser la subsecretaria del ministro de magia había pasado a ser meramente un personal de limpieza de los baños del ministerio. De hecho, para ella, cada día era un martirio. Ella había sido alguien grande y poderosa, ¡¿por qué éstos malditos por los que se había sacrificado tanto ahora la trataban como menos que las heces que a ella le tocaba limpiar día a día?!

La entrada al ministerio estaba completamente repleta de gente, Dolores se percató que la mayoría de los aurores estaban llegando al tiempo con ella y, por cortesía más que nada, decidió saludar.

-Buenos días auror Jhonson.

Dijo Dolores con su chillona voz y un deje de petulancia, pero pareció como si le hubiese hablado a la pared. El auror ni siquiera se volteó a mirarla.

>

Pensó, pero no dijo nada. Ella ahora no era una mujer en posición de poder como para poder vengarse. Ya llegaría el día, pero por ahora le tocaba guardar un perfil bajo con el desgraciado que se atrevía a creerse más que ella.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo Dolores decidió dirigirse a sus labores como muchacha de servicio. Ella podía estar en lo más bajo de lo más bajo de la cadena, pero aún conservaba su imperturbable dignidad.

+++

Kingsley Shacklebolt era un hombre feliz. En verdad que lo era. Desde que Harry Potter se había encargado de derrocar a Voldemort y él había sido elegido como ministro de magia sus días estaban llenos de felicidad.

-Ah, la dolce vita.

Dijo al entrar a su oficina y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sus días eran pacíficos, los incidentes era muy pocos, y todo parecía estar funcionando bien y en calma. La vida era sin duda muy buena. Más tarde se pasearía por los diferentes departamentos, como ministro tenía que mantener unas buenas relaciones con todos sus empleados y esto implicaba buenas relaciones con demasiadas personas, pero bien valía la pena. Le inquietaba, y sólo lo admitiría para sí mismo, el jefe del departamento de aurores. Últimamente el hombre actuaba demasiado taciturno, como si hubiese perdido el interés por vivir. 

>

Pensó el moreno hombre. Daría una visita al departamento de aurores un poco más tarde, quizá después de su café matutino. Sin darse cuenta, quizá, estaba abusando mucho del departamento de aurores. 

>

+++

La hora había llegado, pero era necesario un poco de drama para lograr que la desesperación y el horror quedasen grabados en la mente de todas las personas y así la oposición fuese inferior a la que normalmente sería. Un señor oscuro era un buen estratega, y él era el más poderoso y mejor señor oscuro de todos los tiempos.

Saliendo de una de las chimeneas asociadas a la red flu que el ministerio permitía que las personas usaran. Saliendo de ella con elegancia, cubierto por una capucha negra se burló internamente del caos que a pocos segundos se iba a desatar.

-Y aquí vamos.

+++

Matilda Bagstanley era una mujer muy tranquila, que generalmente se obligaba a mantener un carácter flemático todo el tiempo. Siendo madre de 7 hijos y con un esposo que después de dejarla con el séptimo decidió huir cobardemente, había sido una mujer que con mucha dificultad había aprendido a mantenerse firme ante la adversidad. Contando con que era la encargada de revisión de varitas de todas las personas del ministerio de magia, y teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las personas tendían a estar malhumoradas con ella, ella se consideraba en la actualidad un ente imperturbable. La gente tendía a menospreciarla, pero ella era una bruja decente, era hábil con magia defensiva y, gracias a varios cursos muggles, había aprendido a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo de forma bastante decente. 

Esa mañana había sido una realmente pesada, el cuerpo de aurores había llegado a tiempo casi en su totalidad, y eso había implicado que le había tocado hacer más de mil revisiones rápidas debido a la cantidad masiva de personas. Para aumentar sus dolores de cabeza, ese día una muy malhumorada Dolores Umbridge se había encargado de hacerle la vida miserable cuando se explayó en una aburridísima diatriba sobre lo “inconcebiblemente insensibles y maltratadores que eran los aurores” y, para empeorar su día, uno de los aurores (que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Jhonson) había derramado café caliente sobre ella accidentalmente. 

Quizá por ello cuando vio a aquel hombre vestido con una capucha negra, y debido a su mal humor, estaba preparada para prohibirle la entrada al ministerio a menos que se pusiera algo decente. El hombre se acercó a donde ella estaba y, se sorprendió un poco, al ver una piel tan blanca que parecía más que nada mármol. La piel era tan pálida que parecía casi cauchosa.

>

Pensó Matilda en al ver la piel y sus manos, esqueléticamente alargadas y casi mortuorias, cuando el hombre le extendió la varita. Matilda analizó la varita del hombre y se la devolvió con una insignia ministerial.

-Señor, entiendo lo de su dificultad en su… bueno… piel –dijo tratando de tener el mayor tacto posible con aquella pobre alma que debía estar tan mal… por eso era que se cubría seguramente.- pero, de acuerdo a las normas ministeriales, es necesario que usted se quite la capucha.

Matilda pudo ver como el hombre sonrió ante sus palabras. Sus dientes eran amarillentos y puntiagudos, pobre, debía ser víctima de una horrible maldición.

-Sí, tienes razón querida –dijo el hombre con una rasposa y asmática voz- pero por favor no grites.

La mujer asintió a lo dicho por el hombre, y trató de mostrarle una cálida y amable sonrisa. Ella no lo trataría mal por un daño evidentemente causado por un hechizo o una poción. 

-Gracias –dijo el hombre –y ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Matilda, Matilda Bagstanley.

-Bueno Matilda, mucho gusto –dijo el hombre y se quitó la capucha- a mí me llaman Lord Voldemort.

La cara de Matilda, al ver al hombre que estaba frente a sí se llenó de un rictus de horror.

-Oh, ¿acaso no te dije que no gritaras?

Y el señor oscuro le sonrió maquiavélicamente con su serpentina cara. 

-En fin, fue un placer conocerte –y le apuntó a la mujer con su varita, la varita que Matilda hacía apenas unos pocos segundos acababa de revisar- adiós, Avada Kedavra.

+++

Las alarmas del ministerio empezaron a sonar repentinamente, y Kingsey se levantó sorprendido. Las alarmas sólo sonaban si alguien moría por efecto de una maldición dentro del ministerio de magia. Casi a los 2 segundos que empezaron a sonar las alarmas se escuchó una fuerte explosión en el pasillo principal a lo cual sonó una voz que Kingsey no creyó posible escuchar nunca.  
-Las salidas y entradas del ministerio han sido destruidas –dijo la tranquila voz de una mujer, efecto del hechizo de detección de daños del ministerio que se había puesto después de la segunda caída de Voldemort- se solicita al cuerpo de aurores movilizarse al pasillo de entrada del ministerio para medidas de contención, repito, Las salidas y entradas del ministerio han sido destruidas…

Kingsey dejó de prestarle atención a la voz y salió corriendo de su oficina. Él antes de ministro era un auror, y estaba dispuesto a luchar contra lo que sea que estuviera atacando al ministerio. En cuanto salió de su oficina se llevó una mano a su boca. Su cuerpo de aurores, sus amigos y compañeros de armas. Las personas por las cuales él habría dado su vida misma, estaban dirigiéndose a los diferentes departamentos y no a la puerta principal.

-¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!

Gritó Kingsey a los aurores que parecieron no prestarle la más ínfima atención a sus mandatos.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta.

>

Pero era demasiado tarde, los aurores, como el ejercito bien engranado que eran fueron a cada una de las oficinas de los diferentes departamentos del ministerio y empezaron asesinar a todas las personas que estaban dentro. Fiendfire era lanzado a las oficinas y luego las sellaban matando efectivamente a todas las personas de adentro. Kingsey trató de luchar contra los aurores, pero eran tantos… apenas en segundos fue totalmente desarmado y atado y sus antiguos compañeros siguieron moviéndose y matando. Las personas que lograban escapar del fuego, altamente quemados y heridos eran atacados con sectusempra o con Avada kedavra. 

-¡¿Por qué hacen esto?!

Dijo Kingsey desesperado y al borde de las lágrimas. Vio como unas infantes rogaban por su vida a uno de los compañeros de su antiguo equipo de trabajo, el auror Midtown, pero el hombre con una piedad nula les lanzó una maldición que él no esperaba que nadie nunca usara.

-Maleficus destro.

Las niñas gritaron durante un par de minutos y luego cayeron muertas. Ese conjuro destruía rápidamente todos los huesos, órganos, músculos y nervios del cuerpo. 

-¿Por qué?

Preguntó desesperado al ver lo que había ocurrido.

-El por qué sería mío.  
Dijo una voz que le heló la sangre y que le hizo venir a su mente miles de imágenes horrorosas que no esperaba volver a recordar, que esa mañana creyó nunca volver a recordar.

-Yo tomé el control de las mentes de todos los aurores del ministerio. Pero eso no es suficiente, ahora necesito a una personita para que mis planes se completen.

Lord Voldemort le sonrió con sorna y Kingsey sólo quería luchar y matarlo pero no podía moverse siquiera.

-Bueno, señor ministro, como se dice en estos casos… -El señor oscuro pareció meditarlo un par de segundos y luego sonriendo ladinamente dijo casi en un susurro- está despedido, ¡Avada Kedavra!

+++

Draco salió al callejón Diagon para tomar un poco de café, quería darle una sorpresa a Harry. Estaba muy interesado en comprar un hermoso dije de oro con un rubí en el medio y forma de león que había visto hacía algún tiempo y pensó, sin saberlo en aquel entonces, que a Harry Potter le luciría.

¡CRACK!, ¡CRACK!, ¡CRACK!, ¡CRACK!

El sonido de apariciones múltiples a su alrededor le sorprendió. Más de 15 aurores ahora lo rodeaban. Sin siquiera, darle a tiempo para reaccionar le lanzaron un desmaius, un incarcareus, y un silencio. 

>

Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer desmayado.

+++

Harry se despertó asustado, juraba haber escuchado el grito de Draco. 

-¿Draco?

>

Se levantó de inmediato de su cama y usando el hechizo convocador invocó su ropa y se la puso lo más rápido posible. 

-¡Draco!, ¡Draco!

Gritó en su apartamento pero no hubo respuesta. Fue entonces cuando sintió algo que no se esperaba. Las barreras de su casa fueron atacadas. Él lo percibió.

>

Pensó mientras sentía como la nueva barrera era alzada mientras las defensas de su hogar estaban siendo atacadas masivamente. 

>

Al menos 300 personas debían estar atacándolo.

>

Pensó, las barreras anti-desaparición no funcionaban contra los trasladores, en especial no contra el traslador que él tenía en su cuarto.

-Accio traslador.

Dijo y una estatuilla con forma de león salió volando hacia sus manos. Justo cuando las barreras cayeron el grupo de aurores pudo darse cuenta que Harry Potter había logado escapar de sus manos.

+++

-¡Hermione!

Gritó Harry, se sorprendió mucho al ver que la casa de su amiga ahora parecía una enfermería, actualmente alrededor de la casa estaba casi toda la troupe Weasley llenando el hogar de su amiga. Todos estaban heridos, algunos más que otros, lo que le sorprendió fue que no vio ni a Ginny, ni al señor Weasley, ni a Fleur. Curiosamente Neville Longbotton estaba sentado al lado de Ron ¡¿acariciándolo?!, mientras ayudaba a su amigo, que ahora se veía bastante despierto y consciente y ¡¿feliz por las caricias?!

>

Pensó Harry mientras salía del sopor asociado a la sorpresa de ver semejante escena y a Hermione tranquila y campante mientras veía como Neville le hacía arrumacos a su esposo.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?, ¿dónde está el señor Weasley?

Preguntó Harry, confuso a su amiga por la falta de ellos. Fue entonces cuando vio a Theodore Nott aparecer en la casa de su amiga.

-Han asesinado a todos en el ministerio, ahora sólo los aurores controlan la zona.

Hermione pareció meditar la información un instante, y luego le señaló a Nott al lugar donde se encontraba George Weasley. 

-Ya está curado…

El hermoso muchacho de Slytherin le agradeció y se dirigió a donde estaba el gemelo. En cuanto llegó lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó en la cabeza mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Todo está bien, estamos bien.

George se dejó acariciar y hasta pareció agradecido por ello. Harry estaba muy confuso, demasiado, así que miró a su amiga y pidió respuestas. Sin embargo, ella solo suspiró y luego lo miró.

-Ginny nos traicionó, mató a su padre y trató de matar al resto de sus hermanos, las esposas y los hijos de ellos, y luego se suicidó para que Voldemort resucitara.

Dijo Hermione con un rictus de ira en su rostro. Las palabras salieron cortantes y contundentes, Harry nunca había visto a su buena amiga estar tan enojada, parecía como si estuviese preparada para matar a alguien.

-La situación es muy grave, ya escuchaste a Theodore, asesinaron a todos en el ministerio, afortunadamente las cosas no están tan mal, sólo debemos contra-atacar antes de que capturen a… ¡Draco! –Hermione pareció horrorizada- ¡¿Dónde está Draco?!

Harry negó con su cabeza.

-No lo sé… -dijo el moreno taciturno- ésta mañana no estaba cuando atacaron mi hogar.

Hermione abrió mucho sus ojos, se veía tan horrorizada…

-¿A qué día estamos Harry?

-No lo sé… ¿Octubre 30?

-La noche de Valpurgis es mañana… -Hermione estaba horrorizada- necesito revisar los mapas… Accio mapa.

Un largo pergamino llegó volando a las manos de la castaña e inteligente mujer, quien lo tomó en el aire y con altísima concentración se puso a estudiarlo.

-El epicentro este año debería ser… debería ser…

Murmuraba la mujer mientras con su varita empezó a lanzar hechizos en el pergamino. 

-El ministerio de magia… Harry… ¡el Lullaby of Dreams ocurrirá en el ministerio de magia el día de mañana a las 9 de la noche!

Harry tragó fuerte, si lo que sabía del Lullaby of dreams era cierto... Hermione le había contado el potencial del hechizo “acceso a la energía para cumplir cualquier deseo del ejecutante”…

-¡Tenemos que apresurarnos!, ¡Debemos rescatar a Draco!  
 

Capítulo 14

(La música recomendada para ésta escena, y de hecho la que estaba escuchando mientras la escribía, es “The battle is to the strong”, del OST de “Fate zero” compuesta por Yuki Kajiura)

-Repelo Muggletum.

Se escuchó en aquel abandonado callejón londinense.

-Salvio Hexia.

Volvió a escucharse.

-Muffliato.

El tercer hechizo se volvió a escuchar y el aire empezó a cargarse de magia. 

-Portus nula.

La nueva barrera antidesaparición, cubrió repentinamente 10 kilómetros a la redonda.

-Protego Totallum.

Una luz de brillante dorado cubrió la zona afectada. Increíblemente, todos los hechizos sólo habían cubierto la zona alrededor del ministerio de magia.

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos empezar- se escuchó la voz de Hermione Granger mientras ella, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Neville Longbotton aparecían en aquel lugar- ¿están listos?

Los otros hombres asintieron. 

-Sacra invocare.

Al decir el conjuro apareció un círculo mágico sobre todos ellos y del círculo cien mil estatuas humanoides y armadas hasta los dientes aparecieron alrededor del lugar.

-Piertotum locomotor.

Con eso todas las estatuas empezaron a moverse.

-Es hora de defender al mundo mágico contra la maldad –dijo Hermione a las estatuas- Todos los aurores son nuestros enemigos.

Las estatuas parecieron asentir a lo dicho por la chica.

-¿Harry?

Harry Potter asintió.

-Deux armada

Al decir esas palabras alrededor de Harry aparecieron miles de bazucas y un juego de 100 espadas rodearon al moreno.

-Hades Ouroboros.

Dijo Ronald, y una serpiente de fuego negro que se mordía a sí misma apareció en los cielos. 

-Gea vitae.

Dijo Neville y la tierra del lugar empezó a temblar mientras un agujero gigantesco se formaba abriendo paso hasta donde se encontraba el ministerio.

-Avada Kedavra.

Se escuchó el grito de uno de los aurores pero golpeó sólo a una estatua causando que ésta se resquebrajara. 

-¡Ataquen! –gritó Harry lanzando un hechizo con el cual levantó las bazucas y lanzó un ataque masivo con todas ellas bombardeando efectivamente al ministerio- Hermione, Ron, Neville, ya lo saben ¡SIN PIEDAD!

Al instante Hermione con una floritura de varita inició su ataque enviando a todas las estatuas a invadir el agujero para atacar a todos los miembros del ministerio. 

-¡Ronald!

La serpiente empezó a comerse a sí misma a mayor velocidad y de ella empezaron a caer cientos de flamas negras cual lluvia quedando sobre las cabezas de los aurores. 

-Listo Herm, ya no pueden usar magia.

La tierra debajo de los aurores afectados se volvió similar al agua tragándoselos excepto por la cabeza. 

-Están incapacitados Hermi.

-Gracias Neville.

Harry se lanzó agresivamente hacia el agujero y las espadas invocadas empezaron a girar alrededor de él. Para ser auror era necesario crear una técnica mágica propia que fuese única y que por ella se considerase al mago como alguien poderoso. Su hechizo eran espadas y bazucas. Las espadas danzaban alrededor de Harry y eran inmunes a cualquier otro tipo de magia que no fuese la de Harry mismo. Con las bazucas disparaba y acababa con las fuerzas a distancia, con las espadas cortaba e incapacitaba a todo aquel lo suficientemente estúpido como para acercarse a él. Y con todo y ello seguía lanzando a altísima velocidad una gran cantidad de desmaius no verbales.

Los aurores empezaron a lanzar maldición tras maldición, las estatuas luchando contra ellos caían, pero muchas más se movían con velocidad a atacarles. Los que atacaban a Harry eran rápidamente sometidos. Hermione empezó a invocar más y más estatuas. Parecía casi un mar de roca y metal. Ronald seguía usando la fuerza de Ouroboros para que la magia de los aurores fuese minada. Y Neville atrapaba a todos aquellos que eran derrotados.

-Hermione, ¡¿dónde está?!

-Detectare, ¡Draco Malfoy!

Una esfera de luz brillante y azulosa apareció de la varita de Hermione y rápidamente salió volando y se dividió en miles de puntitos de luz que volaron a gran velocidad y se expandieron por todo el ministerio. A los pocos minutos una esferita regresó a Hermione y entonces ella lo supo.

-¡Salón de misterios, el cuarto del velo de la muerte!

Harry asintió a lo gritado por su amiga y usando sus bazucas lanzó un ataque masivo. El espectáculo era impactante, era una sinfonía de tormenta y fuego. Por medio de las poderosas explosiones Harry corría, abriéndose paso por los pasillos del ministerio agujero tras agujero, piso tras piso, hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba el departamento de misterios. La oposición era rápidamente eliminada, cualquiera que se oponía a Harry era rápidamente sometido, no había fuerza que le impidiera a él llegar a su objetivo, nadie se interpondría entre él y su querido Draco. Después de mucho esfuerzo finalmente la divisó, la puerta que mostraba el inicio del departamento de misterios. Sin siquiera molestarse en abrirla Harry sencillamente apuntó hacia ella con su varita.

-Bombarda máxima.

Y con el conjuro la puerta explotó en mil pedazos.

Rápidamente el moreno corrió al interior y quedó estupefacto al ver a Draco, a SU Draco, atado completamente bajo el podio en que estaba el velo de la muerte. Al lado de su dragón estaba Lord Voldemort. En las manos de aquel ente estaba el cadáver de un pequeño infante que se podía ver muerto por aquel desalmado ser. En su pecho sólo había un hueco en el lugar debajo del cual debía estar el corazón del pequeño niño. 

-Lo siento señor Potter, pero mucho me temo que ha llegado demasiado tarde, el corazón puro de éste niño ya ha sido extraído y usado –dijo el Lord oscuro despectivamente, luego pausó por un instante, y como si pensara atentamente algo volvió a decir- imagínate mi sorpresa al descubrir que el joven Malfoy estaba ligado a usted.

Harry sonrió burlonamente.

-Entonces sabrás que Draco no te obedecerá.

Lord Voldemort empezó a reírse maniacamente ante lo dicho por Harry.

-¿En verdad crees que no puedo dominarlo?, -moviendo en abanico su mano negó la afirmación de Harry como si se tratase de la cosa más ridícula jamás dicha- Potter, Potter… ¿es que no sabes que yo tengo parte de tu ser?

Harry miró confundido y enojado. ¡¿de qué diablos hablaba ese demente?!

-He de admitir que me costó trabajo hacerlo. Primero me tomó un tiempo corromper el alma de la chica Weasley, fue simple a decir verdad, primero pervertí su alma hasta convertirla en un nubarrón oscuro. Es increíble lo fácil que resulta este proceso si se saben las palabras adecuadas… si se saben las motivaciones de las personas. Luego, y admito que me costó algo más de trabajo ya que te resististe mucho, ordené a la chica Weasley a quedar embarazada de ti.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa, ¡¿por eso Ginny lo había dejado?!

-Correcto Potter, una vez que quedó embarazada de ti usé el cuerpo de tu hijo como canal para resucitar. Así que tu magia es, en buena parte, lo que compone mi ser –El señor oscuro pareció regodearse un poco ante sus palabras, como si saboreara un exquisito manjar mientras las decía- ¿sorprendido?

Voldemort empezó a reír burlonamente mientras veía como la cara de Harry se llenaba de sorpresa en un principio, luego en horror, y finalmente en ira.

-Supongo que sabrás que por ello puedo decir lo siguiente. ¡DRACO!

Y su dragón miró al Lord respondiendo de inmediato al llamado.

-¡Inicia el Lullaby of Dreams! (Aquí, escuchen la canción “Canta per me” de Yuki Kajiura)

Canta per me ne addio  
quel dolce suono

Al instante que Draco empezó a cantar la canción Harry se dispuso a atacar con furia al señor oscuro.

de' passati giorni  
mi sempre rammenta

-Avada Kedavra.

Gritó el señor oscuro lanzando un rayo verde que Harry logró esquivar sólo por un poco. Al instante el moreno contra-atacó lanzando cientos de espadas como flechas a donde se encontraba el Lord Oscuro.

La vita dell'amore  
dilette del cor mio

-Protego totallum.

El escudo logró proteger temporalmente a quien en el pasado se llamaba Tom Riddle, pero no por mucho tiempo por lo cual a él le tocó lanzarse a un lado para esquivar todo el ataque.

-Muy bien, Potter, pero no lo suficiente. ¡Fiendfyre!

o felice, tu anima mia  
canta addagio...

Harry al ver la llamarada con forma de basilisco que salió de la varita del Lord, utilizó su propia varita y se concentró.

-Fiendlocked.

Y el poderoso fuego se convirtió en vapor. Vapor que Harry con una floritura convirtió en agua que con fuerza lanzó contra aquel ser que había destruido su niñez.

Tempra la cetra e canta  
il inno di morte

-Gelo

Gritó la serpiente con forma humana mientras congelaba y evitaba el movimiento del agua que Potter le había lanzado. 

-¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes Potter?, permíteme mostrarte el horror real. ¡Shiva!

El hielo se transformó en una estatua de una gigantesca estatua con forma de mujer de cristal helado que atacó a Harry con violencia.

a noi si schiude il ciel  
volano al raggio

-Finitte incantatem.

La mujer de hielo se fragmentó en pedazos y mientras caía el hielo Harry usó una violenta floritura de la varita logró que de la nada aparecieran 70 rifles que dispararon de inmediato hacia el lord oscuro.

La vita dell'amore  
dilette del cor mio

-Protego terribilis.

Al decir esto las balas se desintegraron en medio del aire, como si nunca hubieran existido. El Lord oscuro se permitió reír un momento antes de él mismo hacer una floritura de varita y lanzar el mismísimo velo de la muerte contra el chico Potter. En pocos instantes aquella molesta peste desaparecería tras el velo tal cual como el tonto de Black. 

-Hasta nunca Potter.

o felice, tu anima mia  
canta addio...

Pero Harry se había percatado de lo que el señor oscuro intentaba hacer y esquivando el ataque cayó al piso.

-Incarcareus.

Lanzó Harry, pero el Lord fácilmente esquivó el hechizo.

La vita dell'amore  
dilette del cor mio

-Muy tarde Harry Potter, muy tarde –gritó Lord Voldemort- ¡mi deseo es el control absoluto del mundo mágico!

-¡NO! –gritó Harry- ¡el deseo es que Lord Voldemort desaparezca para siempre!

Una fuerte luz los envolvió a ambos. Los dos magos se encontraron imbuidos dentro de un capullo blanco y translúcido que parecía medirlos a ambos. El brillo que emanaba de dicho capullo era cálido y tranquilizador.

El juicio se ha hecho, el deseo será concedido…

De repente el grito fuerte de Lord Voldemort se escuchó por todo el lugar suficientemente intenso como para partir en pedazos los tímpanos de todos los ahí presentes. Parecía, más que el grito de una persona, el de un cerdo en matadero, el de un animal herido y fúrico.

-Destructo.

Gritó el lord oscuro antes de desaparecer por completo. Pero el hechizo logró golpear a Harry destrozando en mil pedazos la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

-¡Harry!

Gritó Draco como saliendo de un trance, ¡por el amor de los cielos!, ¡¿qué acababa de pasar?!, ¡¿qué acababa de hacer?!

-Harry, no, no, ¡no!.

Draco corrió del podio donde se encontraba y con una velocidad impresionante llegó a donde se encontraban los restos de Harry.

-No, no, no, no.

Parecía ser lo único que podía salir de su boca. De repente sintió como la mano de Harry tocó su rostro.

-Estás bien…

Dijo el moreno con una voz rasposa, como si no tuviese aire dentro de sí, mientras la sangre se derramaba a borbotones por el resto de mitad inferior de cuerpo que le quedaba a aquel príncipe de ojos verde esmeralda. 

-Me alegro.

Y después de decir eso, el brillo de los ojos del moreno se perdió. Las esmeraldas se apagaron y sólo quedó el recuerdo del brillo de praderas verdes en aquel rostro angelical.

(El Lullaby of Dreams es, en realidad, la canción “Canta per me” del OST del anime “Noir” compuesta por Yuki Kajiura. La traducción de la letra al español la dejo ahora mismo: “Canta por mi adiós, Ese dulce sonido de los días pasados que siempre me recordarán la vida del amor, amados de mi corazón, ¡oh! feliz, tú, alma mía; canta lentamente. Refuerza tu lira y canta el himno de muerte del cielo que se abre ante nosotros y volamos por el rayo de vida del amor, amados de mi corazón, ¡Oh! feliz, tú, alma mía; Canta el adiós. La vida del amor, amados de mi corazón.”)

+++

El velorio fue completamente confinado a amigos y familiares, lo que implicó que sólo fueron los Weasley, Theodore, Neville, Luna y Draco. No había nadie más y la verdad, era preferible que no nadie más hubiese llegado. 

-Ahora nos hemos reunido aquí… -dijo Hermione Granger con la voz ligeramente rota por el dolor y con lágrimas en sus ojos pero manteniéndose fuerte pues debía continuar- para memorar a un gran hombre… Harry Potter.

Draco se acercó al ataúd abierto que mostraba lo que quedaba de su Harry. 

-Éste gran hombre nos ha permitido un nuevo futuro…

Draco cayó sobre el féretro y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tú?, ¿por qué me abandonas mi príncipe?, ¿por qué fui tan inútil?

La voz de Hermione se cortó y ella dejó salir varias lágrimas. No podía continuar hablando, su garganta se cerró y ella miró a un lado al ver la desoladora escena. Era sorprendente, realmente sorprendente, Draco Malfoy el frío Slytherin llorando desesperado ante su amigo. 

>

Pensó la chica mientras dejaba que Draco se explayara, las emociones eran necesarias. Era necesario que el príncipe hielo hiciera el duelo.

-¿Por qué nunca te dije que te amaba?, ¡que te amo Harry Potter!

Fue entonces cuando Luna Lovegood se levantó y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Hermione. Sin que nadie entendiera bien qué era lo que estaba pasando la muchacha empezó a cantar y fue como si millones de lucecitas brillantes, como si millones de luciérnagas, la envolvieran y llenaran todo el lugar. (La canción cantada por Luna es “Lullaby” del OST de “Noir” compuesta por Yuki Kajiura)

The snow in the air  
To sing me a lullaby  
My winter, come hither to me

Fue ahí cuando los presentes se percataron que una dulce nevada empezaba a caer. Poco a poco el cementerio donde iban a enterrar a Harry empezó a cubrirse por una suave capa de blanco puro. 

The dark nights to come  
So, kiss me for goodbye  
The grace of the godlands is near you

La voz de Luna parecía llegar a todos los rincones del lugar y enternecer los corazones de todas las personas y cosas ahí presentes. Las miles de luciérnagas parecieron posarse suavemente sobre la ropa de todos los presentes, parecieron querer cubrir cada uno de los objetos, cada uno de los árboles, cada una de las flores con su dulce brillo. Muchísimas de ellas, cientos, cubrieron el féretro donde Harry reposaba y Draco por un momento se sintió en medio de un hermoso sueño. 

Show me the flowers invisible  
Sing me the hymns inaudible  
The wind is my voice  
The moon is my heart  
Come find me, I’m on every hills and fields  
I’m here… ever your near…  
(Sing for your love, gone so far in the past)  
(Pray for the world, that you may rest in peace)

No… no era un sueño. Era más una pesadilla, una hermosa pesadilla en la que se podía soñar con un Harry vivo, con un Harry despierto, con un Harry que le diría que lo amaba. Que le diría que él lo besaría por los dos, un Harry que le aseguraría que todo estaba bien y que lo salvaría de las garras del más horrible de los seres si así fuese necesario… pero ese Harry nunca iba a estar a su lado. Ya no más. Fue entonces cuando Draco sintió como su pecho se contraía de emoción y, sin poder ni querer evitarlo, dejó escapar un frito ahogado y desesperado.

The snow in the air  
To sing me a lullaby  
The angel of rebirth is here

Harry… su Harry… tan puro, tan perfecto, tan… muerto. ¡¿por qué el destino era tan cruel?!, si pudiera volver a sentir la calidez de su amado… las lágrimas de Draco se derramaron como un río de pena sobre el rostro de Harry.

-Te amo tanto… ¿por qué?,¡¿por qué no te lo dije antes?! –Draco trató de contener las lágrimas, pero ellas eran demasiado fuertes para él, sus ojos eran ríos de plata sin lugar a dudas- te amo, ¡maldita sea!, te amo tanto… ¿por qué?... ¿por qué?

So let all your pain  
Sleep within the husha-by  
The grace of the godland  
Grace of the godland  
Grace of the godland is near…

Y Luna le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a Draco quién se quedó estático por un mero instante.

>

Luego haciendo un leve asentimiento finalizó su canción.

So close to you

Fue entonces cuando Draco notó como una mano le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. Casi se muere del susto por la sorpresa. Pero sus ojos no lo engañaban… él estaba ahí… él le estaba sonriendo.

-Regresaste…

Susurró Draco como si se sintiera en medio de un sueño. Mientras Luna hizo una ligera venia hacia las personas reunidas para luego volver a sentarse dejando a todos los ahí presentes con gesto atónito mientras trataban de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. La mujer sonrió para sí misma, era sorprendente como nadie nunca había hecho la asociación. Cabellos dorados, una belleza grande, amante de la naturaleza… ella era una Veela pero nadie lo había notado. El experimento que su madre realizó cuando ella era pequeña le dio la magia suficiente para hacer su propio Lullaby of Dreams, lástima que el hechizo sólo pudiera usarse una sola vez y que su magia sólo concediera deseos chiquititos. Pero no importaba, Ella había hecho lo que había venido a hacer.

Mirando con mucha calidez a Draco y a Harry ella sonrió y negó suavemente.

>

El futuro sería brillante para esos dos, ella lo podía ver. Quizá fuese un poco extraño, pero eso era perfecto para ese par. 

>

Pensó mientras una luciérnaga se posó sobre el los rubios cabellos de Draco y luego se posó sobre la cabeza de Harry Potter, como si aquel ser estuviera dándoles la bendición.

-Por ti… siempre. 

Dijo Harry sonriéndole feliz a su dragón. No entendía bien qué era lo que había pasado, sólo sabía que Narcisa Malfoy le había dicho algo mientras él vagaba entre la inconsciencia y el dolor y luego… luego Draco, su Draco, estaba frente a él llorando desesperado. Era curioso, sólo había querido abrazarlo, pero se sentía un poco adolorido y atado. La parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba intacta pese a que él recordaba como Voldemort la había hecho explotar, pero él sentía que estaba en ¡¿un ataúd?!, bueno… quizá después pensaría en ello, ahora mismo lo único que quería era besar a su querido dragoncito.

-Te amo Draco Malfoy, - dijo el moreno sonriendo para luego besarle los labios a su rubio con pasión. Separándose luego lentamente le volvió a sonreír, ése momento era tan perfecto… -¿acaso no lo sabías ya?

Fin

Nota del autor: La traducción de la canción es la siguiente: “La nieve en el aire me canta una canción de cuna, mi inverno… venir a mí. Las noches oscuras vendrán, así que bésame por el adiós, la gracia de la tierra divina está aquí. Muestrame las flores invisibles, cántame los himnos inaudibles. El viento es mi voz, la luna es mi corazón. Ven, encuéntrame, estoy en todas las colinas y los campos, estoy aquí… [Canta por tu amor, que se ha ido tan lejos en el pasado] siempre cerca a ti… [Reza por el mundo para que descanse en paz]. La nieve en el aire, me canta una canción de cuna, el ángel del renacimiento está aquí. Así que deja que todo tu dolor se duerma en el silencio, la gracia de la tierra divina, la gracia de la tierra divina, la gracia de la tierra divina está cerca… tan cerca de ti”.

   
Epílogo

La marrón lechuza entró volando por la ventana abierta de la residencia Longbotton-Weasley-Granger justo cuando la tarta que Hermione acaba de preparar estaba lista para ser servida. El astuto animal se ubicó justo sobre la mesa del comedor como esperando una rebanada del delicioso platillo que ella acababa de preparar.

>

Pensó Hermione mientras servía una pequeña porción en un plato. Aún le sorprendía cómo esa lechuza llamada Hazel hacía para llegar siempre a la hora en la que ella estaba a punto de servir algún postre.

-De tal palo, tal astilla.

Dijo Hermione acariciando el sedoso plumaje de la lechuza ante lo cual el animal empezó a uluar alegremente.

-Cariño –se escuchó la voz de Ronald mientras entraba por la puerta del patio de la casa- ¿Harry nos mandó correspondencia?

Hermione sólo sonrió, su esposo conocía muy bien a la astuta ave.

-¿Llegó una carta de Harry?

Se escuchó la voz de Neville proveniente del pequeño huerto que había construido hacía ya dos años.

-Efectivamente –dijo Hermione tratando de lucir seria- Oh, y parece que Draco también escribió algo para nosotros.

Al escuchar eso Neville apareció por la misma puerta por la que Ron había entrado. 

-¡Tarta de manzana! –dijo el chico de negros cabellos- mi favorita.

Rápidamente Ronald se apresuró y tomó la tarta antes que Neville pudiera llegar a ella. 

-No cariño –dijo el pelirrojo alegremente- No hay tarta hasta que me des un beso.

Neville sólo sonrió y beso con pasión al chico de rojos cabellos. Aunque todavía se sonrojaba un poco al pensarlo Ronald siempre le había parecido atractivo. 

-Ejem…

Se escuchó el carraspeo de Hermione y Neville soltó una suave risilla. De inmediato se acercó a Hermione a besarla y Ron hizo lo mismo. Aún le sorprendía lo ardiente que era Ronald y lo dulce pero dominante que era Hermione, si alguien lo hiciera confesar probablemente se sornojaría hasta morir, pero definitivamente para él era imposible pensarse sin sus dos parejas.

-Corazones… -dijo tímidamente Neville- creo que es mejor leer la carta porque… pues… como van las cosas… este… creo que terminaremos haciendo otras cosas antes de leerla.

El comentario logró que tanto Hermione y Ronald se rieran alegremente y entonces Hermione tomó la carta y empezó a leer.

-“Queridos amigos, ¿cómo les ha estado yendo a ustedes últimamente?, ¿cómo les ha ido a todos?, recientemente escuché que Percy conoció a un chico con algo de ayuda de Charlie y Luna… aún me sorprende que esos dos decidieran casarse aunque pensándolo en retrospectiva era lo más predecible. ¿Sabían que Draco casi se desmaya cuando se enteró que Bill se iba a casar con Blaise Zabini?, si no lo sabían espero no haberlos sorprendido demasiado, si lo sabían… creo que ya se imaginarán la cara de mi dragoncito al enterarse. Por cierto Ron… siento mucho decir que mi novio puede haber “aclarado algunos puntos importantes” (alas amenazado con fritarle sus partes privadas y luego metérle los restos de ellas por el… bueno) a tu hermano, tu sabes lo sobreprotector que es Draco con aquellos a los que ama y pues… tu sabes que Blaise y él fueron muy buenos amigos durante mucho tiempo. En fin, quería comentarles que la magia a veces nos sorprende con agradables regalos y pues, creo que tendrán a un nuevo ahijado. Sí, ya sé que pensaron que sólo Draco podría tener a Albus por lo que es Vela, pero adivinen qué… el gestante del bebé soy yo”.

Al leer esto Hermione pegó un agudísimo chillido de alegría.

-¡Ja! –dijo triunfal la chica de castaños cabellos- Me debes 15 galeones y ya sabes qué más mi querido Ronald

Neville sólo pudo volver a reírse de la situación. Lo peor era que él mismo se lo había advertido al pelirrojo, pero como el hombre era más terco que una mula ni modos que hacer. Dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Ron trató de mostrar un poco de lástima por el muchacho. La verdad es que no se imaginaba lo que le tocaría afrontar al chico pues le tocaba ser “esclavo” de Hermione por las próximas dos semanas.

-Ok… -dijo Ron derrotado y empezando a arrepentirse de su apuesta- continua leyendo.

-“Bueno… además hay algo que quería decirles… parece ser que el premio es doble conmigo pues parece ser que voy a tener gemelos”.

Al escuchar esas palabras Neville palideció y miró con real terror en el rostro a Hermione quien, al escuchar esas palabras de su amigo tenía una lobuna sonrisa en su rostro. Vale, quizá no había sido buena idea apostar dos semanas como esclavo con Hermione sobre la cantidad de hijos que Harry y Draco iban a tener la próxima vez.

-Creo que continuaré –dijo Hermione sonriente, la vida era bella, y enviar una poción de fertilidad a Harry había valido la pena- “Sea como sea, quiero decirles que pronto volveremos a Inglaterra, Hawaii es de lo mejor pero… el embarazo ha vuelto a Draco un triz paranoico y quizá otro triz más celoso de lo que de por si era. Con decirles que al último chico que me guiñó el ojo le mandó una bandada de pájaros asesinos a que lo usaran de baño… curiosamente esa idea me parece peculiarmente similar a cierto incidente en sexto y espero que cierta amiga mía no le diera la idea”.

Ante el comentario Hermione hizo bien en sonrojarse. En definitiva, ella no debía volver a darle ideas a Draco nunca más.

-Sea como sea, espero que nos visiten pornto, con amor, Harry”.

Hermione sonrió y pudo ver como la carta cambiaba de forma y ahora mostraba la preciosa caligrafía de Draco.

-“Hola Hermione, Ronald, Neville. Lo primero que quiero decir es que debo agradecerte infinitamente mi querida Hemione tu idea de los pájaros me fue muy útil en especial cuando un energúmeno rubio peliteñido poca cosa trató de cortejar a MI Harry. Harry dice que exagero, pero hubieras visto la forma en que lo miraba, de hecho, mi moreno debería agradecer que no envié a mis pájaros a sacarle los ojos al patán ese de quinta; y no, Ronald, no son celos, es sencillamente instinto de protección. Por cierto, si llegasen a ver a Bill recuérdenle que si quiere continuar siendo hombre que mejor cuide a mi querido amigo Blaise. En fin, espero que nos visiten pronto, ustedes saben que Harry los extraña mucho. Con mis mejores deseos, Draco Malfoy.

Ronald solo negó con la cabeza mientras Neville y Hermione sonreían ante lo dicho por el rubio. Siempre al punto el chico. De repente Hermione les dirigió a sus dos esposos una pícara mirada y de la nada, alrededor del cuello de ambos chicos, apareció un collar de cuero negro con un anillo de brillante y plateado metal en el medio.

-Bueno chicos –dijo sonriendo maquiavélicamente Hermione mientras veía a sus hombres- creo que gané una apuesta.

La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo aún más amplia y grande al ver como sus amados tragaban fuertemente saliva. Estas iban a ser unas muy interesantes dos semanas.

Fin


End file.
